Futago
by CekerJongin2
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Xiumin bekerja di rumah pemuda bernama Sehun. Pemuda yang sedikit gila menurutnya. Pemuda yang hidup dengan kenangan masa lalu tunangannya yang telah meninggal. Tapi ia menganggapnya hidup. Dan Sehun menganggap Xiumin adalah sang tunangan./ Sehun X Xiumin (HunMin/Xiuhun)
1. Chapter 1: Anh Minseok?

**Futago**

**A story about Minseok, and Sehun**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, BoyXBoy, alur maju mundur, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _**{{…**_tanda itu artinya _flashback_ _**…}}**_artinya _flashback end_. Di cerita ini Sehun dan Xiumin sebaya ya ^-^

Terus lebih enak baca sambil denger lagunya Jin - Gone

Happy reading! ^0^

.

.

"Siapa tamu yang datang, bu?" seorang lelaki kurus berjalan menuruni tangga. Lelaki itu memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, celananya berwarna hitam, sama dengan rambutnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum. Ia menggandeng seseorang berpakaian formal untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ini…."

"Hai Sehun!" sapa tamu itu. Sehun mendelik saat melihat wajah si tamu itu.

"Kenapa Dr. Shim ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tamu itu.

"Sehun itu tidak sopan," nyonya Oh memegang pundak anaknya dan menariknya untuk duduk dengan mereka.

"Dr. Shim akan membantumu sayang," sang ibu dan dokter Shim tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak punya masalah. Lagipula bukankah Dr. Shim adalah seorang psikiater dan dokter di rumah sakit jiwa… ibu… jangan bilang…," Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap ibunya. Tatapan matanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia kesal.

"Ibu pikir aku gila?"

"Tidak sayang… jangan salah paham…," dengan kasih sayang nyonya Oh menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ibu ingin kan dari Dr. Shim?"

"Ibu pikir… mungkin kau… bisa berkonsultasi dengannya sayang," nyonya Oh tersenyum.

"Konsultasi?" alis Sehun bertabrakan. Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Iya, Sehun. Kau bisa berkonsultasi denganku. Apa saja! Mungkin kau ada suatu masalah yang tidak dapat kau selesaikan sendiri dan itu menganggu kehidupanmu," Sehun mendengus.

"Aku tidak merasa hidupku terganggu. Lagipula aku tidak gila! Kenapa ibu memanggil dokter rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Maaf Sehun… bukannya ibu menganggapmu gila atau bagaimana. Tapi setidaknya cobalah dulu," nyonya Oh tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak gila!" teriaknya seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan lesu. Ia baru saja dipecat dari _café_ tempat ia bekerja. Ia membungkuk kepada beberapa temannya. Melangkah mendekati pintu kaca dan mendorongnya dengan lemas.

_Apa yang kumakan setelah ini?_ Batinnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika tuan Jang akan memecatnya hanya karena hasutan pekerja baru itu.

_Dunia ini tidak adil_.

Xiumin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dikarenakan di depan Xiumin berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya. Xiumin berpindah jalur. Hendak melangkah di jalan kosong di sampng wanita itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi wanita itu menutup jalannya.

"Maaf, _ahjumma_. Bisakah Anda minggir?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin. Jujur saja ia terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar, lagipula ini hanya hal sepele. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan," Xiumin sedikit terkejut. Siapa wanita ini? Malaikat? Oh itu konyol, Xiumin tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Xiumin berpikir beberapa sekon.

_Mungkinkah wanita ini seorang bandar narkoba? Atau seorang mucikari?_

"Maaf, tapi aku mau bekerja yang normal saja," lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum.

"Menjadi pekerja rumah tangga di rumah anakku," Xiumin berpikir lagi.

"Berapa uang yang bisa kudapatkan?" wanita itu seperti hampir menangis senang saat Xiumin menanyakan hal ini.

"Tiga kali lipat dari gajimu di _café_ itu? Atau sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau akan kuberikan," Xiumin tercengang.

_Apa orang ini gila?_

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mulus dan berkilau mendekati mereka. Wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas mahalnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor ini atau datang ke _mansion_-ku secara langsung. Mohon bantuannya," wanita itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama dan membungkuk. Xiumin menerimanya lalu membaca deretan huruf yang ada di sana.

"Oh Sena… hey aku seperti mengenal nama ini. _President director_ Keiken _company inc_… Presdir? Keiken? Itu kan perusahaan terkaya ke 3 di Korea!" Xiumin ternganga. Xiumin baru menyadari itu saat mobil hitam tadi mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

_Tuhan memang ada_, batinnya sambil tersenyum.

.

_**{{…**_

Pemain utama kita. Namanya Sehun, dia kurus dan masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia menyukai seseoarang dan hari ini Sehun akan mengungkapkannya.

Ia menyembunyikan sebuket bunga mawar di belakang punggungnya. Dan mulai mendekati seorang lelaki berpipi gembul. Dia adalah Anh Minseok. Teman sekelas Sehun yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya.

Lelaki itu sedang menyalin tulisan yang ada di papan tulis berwarna putih. Sehun berdiri di depannya. Membuat lelaki itu berhenti menulis dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehun minggir! Ini sudah hampir malam, dan aku ingin cepat pulang!" Sehun tak mengindahkan perintah itu. Ia tetap berdiri di depan Minseok.

"Minseok, aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu," ungkapnya dengan jantan dan memberikan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan kepada Minseok.

Minseok ternganga. Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak suka dengan Sehun? Dia baik, anak konglomerat, pintar dan yang terakhir dia rupawan. Minseok juga menyukainya. Minseok mencintai lelaki kurus itu… Sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"A-aku… aku mau… jadi pacarmu," ujarnya terbata-bata karena gugup. Sehun menyeringai.

"Tapi aku belum bertanya padamu tentang hal itu, Minseok," akhirnya Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak poni Minseok. Kata-kata Sehun itu membuat pipi Minseok semakin bersemu merah.

"Jadi kau tidak mau jadi pacarku? Kau hanya menyukaiku, itu saja?" terselip kesedihan dalam pertanyaan itu. Sehun duduk di samping Minseok

"Aku mau Minseok. Siapa yang tidak mau berpacaran dengan malaikat cantik sepertimu, hm?" tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus-elus pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

"Jadi… sekarang aku… kekasihmu?" Sehun menempelkan hidung mereka, menatap Minseok dengan _intens_ dan tak lupa merengkuh pinggang lelaki itu.

"Tentu, sayang. Kau kekasihku, milikku, tanggung jawabku. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya, sayang," Sehun hanya membutuhkan waktu satu detik untuk mencium bibir _kissable_ milik Minseok. Memberikan kenikmatan yang belum pernah Minseok rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya Minseok melayang.

…_**}}**_

.

.

_**{{…**_

Minseok menatap rumah mewah itu sekali lagi. Wajahnya nampak sedih. Seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus mengelus punggungnya.

"Sayang… ayo pulang! Setelah kita menikah kau bisa tinggal di sini selamanya. Mengerti?" kata pemuda kurus itu. Minseok meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku sudah sabar untuk menempati rumah kita ini. Aku juga tidak sabar… untuk menjadi Nyonya Oh," jawabnya yang semakin pelan. Pipi _chubyy_ miliknya nampak bersemu merah di bawah sinar jingga.

Sehun -pemuda kurus itu- mengecup pipinya karena gemas. Kemudian mendorong Minseok untuk memasuki mobilnya yang berwarna putih.

"Ayo nyonya Oh! Jika kau berdiri di sini terus kau bisa tidak jadi menikah dengan tuan Oh," ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Minseok cemberut.

"Ish! Enak saja! Tidak ada hubungannya aku berdiri di sana dengan tidak jadi menikah denganmu! Itu tidak akan terjadi, Oh Sehun! Ingat itu!" cerocosnya sambil memeluk Sehun dengan manja. Sehun tersenyum. Lalu menangkupkan pipi Minseok dan memberi tunangannya itu pandangan yang sangat lembut.

"_I love you_," ungkap Sehun. Minseok tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Seakan ia tau apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"_I love you too_," sebuah bibir tipis menyentuh bibir milik MInseok. Minseok pun menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman penuh cinta yang sedang mereka lakukan.

…_**}}**_

.

.

**Sehun**_** POV**_

Aku menatap tempat itu lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa kali aku menatapnya. Menatap tempat yang digenangi air tawar. Menatap tempat yang membuat 'mereka' mengatakan kau tak akan pernah kembali.

Karena sekarang musim dingin aku tidak mungkin menatap tempat itu dari dekat. Aku menatap tempat itu di dalam kamarku. Di dalam kamarku yang gelap. Karena jika aku menyalakan lampu aku akan melihat benda-benda yang membuat ingatanku tentangmu terputar dalam otakku.

Suara bel mengganggu ketentramanku. Mungkin itu ayah atau ibu yang datang untuk mengingatkanku makan. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kamarku. Aku tidak ingin berhenti menatap danau itu.

_Karena aku berharap kau kembali._

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku bersyukur, akhirnya suara laknat itu berhenti menganggu gendang telingaku. Mungkin 'mereka' lelah menekan tombol itu. Dan sekarang mungkin mereka sedang berjalan ke kamarku.

_Dasar mengganggu_.

"Tuan Oh! _Annyeong_! Halo! Oh Sehun!" sebuah teriakan dari ruang tamu mengagetkanku.

_Itu_ _suaramu_.

Aku yakin kau kembali dan sekarang kau kembali. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menghampirimu. Dan tebakanku benar. Itu adalah kau. Kau masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu.

Meskipun aku tidak menyalakan lampu, aku masih dapat melihat pipi _chubby_-mu yang manis, tubuhmu juga masih lebih pendek dari pada aku, dan mata cantikmu yang sedang menatapku. Hari ini kau memakai _coat_ berwarna hitam dengan _beanie_ berwarna putih yang membuatmu semakin manis. Aku hanya dapat berdiri menatapmu.

_Kau cantik Anh…_

"Minseok…" panggilku yang membuat mata sipitmu melebar.

"Ahaha… bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku, Tuan… Oh Sehun?" tanyamu canggung sambil menggaruk bagian kepalamu yang kuyakini tidak gatal.

_Tentu saja kau tahu, kau adalah tunanganku, Minseok_ie…

"Eumm… namaku Xiumin, tapi nama asliku Kim Minseok. Aku akan merawatmu," kau menjelaskan padaku sesuatu yang semakin membuatku bingung.

_Kenapa aku baru tahu jika kau memiliki nama lain? Dan kenapa margamu berubah mejadi Kim? Apa kau telah menikah dengan seseorang bermarga Kim? Kenapa kau memanggilku Tuan?_

"Dimana kamarku?" kau mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi. Pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat konyol.

_Kau aneh, Minseok_ie_…_

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku menarikmu menuju kamarmu. Tetapi kau berhenti dan menghempaskan tanganku kasar setelah beberapa meter aku melangkah. Aku menoleh ke arahmu dan menatapmu heran.

"Tunjukan di mana kamarku, Tuan!"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau seperti ini. Bahkan aku masih ingat kau sering memintaku untuk menggendongmu. Tapi, sekarang kau menolak gandengan tanganku.

_Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?_

Tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini. Aku pun kembail menggandengmu menuju kamarmu. Kamarmu sama gelapnya dengan ruangan lain, karena yah… begitu. Maka dari itu kau menyalakan lampu kamarmu setelah kita berdua memasuki kamar ini.

Aku tidur di atas ranjangmu. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur di atas ranjangmu. Kau melihatku beberapa saat. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Selang beberapa menit kau pun menata baju-baju ke dalam lemari berwarna putih di pojok kamar.

Setelah kau melepas _coat_-mu, dan meninggalkan sehelai _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu kau pun berjalan mendekatiku. Kau menghempaskan tubuhmu di atas ranjang dan membuat benda yang kita tiduri ini sedikit bergerak.

"Tuan aku ingin tidur. Pergilah!" pintamu dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku mengdengar nada sedingin ini darimu. Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku tuan. Bahkan kau mengusirku.

_Ada apa denganmu Minseok? Apa aku salah padamu? Tolong maafkan aku…_

"Aku merindukanmu, Minseok_ie_…," ucapku jujur. Karena aku memang sangat merindukanmu. Kau menatapku heran. Seakan aku telah mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Tuan kita baru bertemu hari ini. Dan aku memang perawat tapi aku tidak dibayar untuk tidur denganmu. Jadi lebih baik tuan keluar dari kamarku," aku bisa merasakan air mulai menyelimuti mataku. Hatiku terasa sakit, jika kau ingin tahu.

_Kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar? Bahkan biasanya kau mengendap-endap ke kamarku untuk dapat tidur bersamaku. Kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali?_

"TUAN PERGILAH!" kau berteriak padaku. Mungkin kau memang sedang marah padaku, jadi aku menurutimu. Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di kamarmu. Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

Aku cengeng. Aku duduk di atas ranjangku, dan kembali menatap danau lewat jendela kaca super besar di kamarku.

_Aku merindukanmu, Minseoki. Sangat. Tapi, kenapa kau seperti itu padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Jika iya tolong maafkan aku, karena aku ingin memelukmu…_

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan posisi tidur yang tidak wajar. Kaki di atas ranjang sedangkan badan bagian atasku menyentuh lantai. Aku menjatuhkan kakiku ke lantai dan berdiri. Aku melihatmu yang sedang melewati kamarku sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu. Aku berjalan menghampirimu yang semakin melangkah menjauhiku.

"Minseok-_ah_!" panggilku supaya kau menghentikan langkahmu. Dan benar kau menghentikan langkahmu dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Mwoya_?!" tanyamu dengan nada sebal. Entah dengan keberanian dari mana tanganku terulur untuk memelukmu. Aku memelukmu erat.

"Selamat pagi!" kataku yang masih memelukmu. Kedua ujung bibirku terangkat karena keinginanku untuk memelukmu dapat tercapai.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Jangan kurang ajar kau!" kau berteriak memberontak dan lepas dari pelukanku sambil menutupi badanmu dengan handuk putih yang kau bawa. Hatiku seperti tertusuk sebuah pedang. Begitu sakit, bahkan terlalu sakit.

_Kau menolak pelukanku? Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi, mengingat kemarin kau mengusirku dari kamarmu._

"Ma… maaf…," pintaku terbata-bata karena aku terlalu takut denganmu.

"Dimana letak kamar mandi? Rumahmu sangat besar, aku bingung," aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik setelah mendengar alasanmu mengacak-acak rambut hitammu.

_Kau tidak tahu letak kamar mandi? Apa kau amnesia Minseok_ie_? Ini kan rumah hasil rancanganmu sendiri…_ ucapku dalam hati dan segera membawamu menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Kau berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Dan aku pun lebih memilih untuk berjalan menulusuri taman di belakang rumah.

Aku masih mengingatmu menyiram bunga di taman ini. Mengurus bunga-bunga indah itu. Memarahi Jjangah (anjing milik Jongin) yang mengejar kupu-kupu di sana. Manis sekali. Dan aku merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat kau masih bersamaku.

_**{{…**_

"Jjangah!" Minseok berlari menuju tamannya yang hancur karena ulah Jjangah. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"JONGIN! KAU TIDAK PERLU DATANG KE RUMAHKU LAGI!" teriaknya pada Jongin yang sedang duduk bangku taman. Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah tak berdosanya kepada Minseok.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini rumah Sehun? Aku bebas bermain ke sini," elak Jongin dengan nada yang santai. Minseok meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang meminum teh bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun, kekasih Jongin.

"Lihat tamanku!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk sebuah tanah.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut taman? Itu hanya sebuah tanah dengan beberapa bunga yang rusak dan layu di atasnya," Minseok semakin geram mendengar reaksi Jongin.

"Itu karena anjingmu, _babo_! Sehun bela aku!" mereka bertiga menertawai MInseok.

"Sudahlah, Minseok_ie_… kau bisa menanam mereka lagi…."

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Itu susah!" Minseok meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah menghentak-hentak tanah sebal. Sehun berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Minseok hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Maaf ya… nanti aku membantumu menanam bunga-bunga cantik. Bukankah itu romantis?" Sehun mengecup pipinya beberapa kali. Sedangkan Minseok mengangguk dengan pipi yang merona.

"Janji?"

"Iya, Minseok_ie_ sayang."

…_**}}**_

"Sehun-_ah_! Kau mau makan apa?" teriakanmu dari dapur membuatku tersadar dari kilas balik masa laluku. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat di mana kau berada.

Kakiku telah menginjak ruangan bernama dapur. Aku melihat sebuah _apron_ berwarna putih melingkar indah di tubuhmu.

_Cantik_, pujiku dalam hati. Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat secara otomatis.

"Kau mau makan apa?" aku pun berjalan mendekatimu.

"_Spaghetti_."

"Kau suka _spaghetti_?" aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Aku ini mengatakan 'Itu adalah makanan favorit kita'. Tapi, aku takut kau marah. Sepertinya amnesia membuatmu sedikit sentimen.

"Baik, aku akan memasakanmu sebuah _spaghetti_," kau pun berjalan mendekati lemari es dengan dua pintu di pojok ruangan. Menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat _spaghetti_. Aku? Aku hanya memandangimu dari meja makan.

_Karena aku merindukanmu._

"Mau kubantu, Minseok_ie_?" tanyaku saat kau mulai menumis beberapa bumbu di atas _pan_. Mendengar pertanyaanku, kau menolehkan kepalamu. Aku dapat melihat wajah cantikmu yang ditumbuhi dengan keringat. Dan jujur kau nampak _sexy_ karena itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku?"

"Kau adalah tunanganku, itu adalah hal kecil," matamu membulat. Kau menatapku bingung dan tidak percaya. Kau mendengus.

"Tunangan? Aku belum pernah bertunangan dengan siapa-siapa, Tuan," apa kau percaya bahwa aku menangis? Aku saja tidak percaya jika cairan itu turun dari air mataku.

"Kau kenapa Minseok_ie_?" aku mengarahkan kedua tanganku untuk memegang pipimu yang _chubby_.

"Kupeluk kau tak mau. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau tidak pernah bertunangan dengan siapa-siapa? Kau amnesia kan?"

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku di sini hanya sebagai pembantu!" kau mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga punggungku menabrak meja makan. Rasa sakit menjalar pada punggung dan _hatiku_.

_Ada apa denganmu, Minseok_ie_?_

"Aku merindukanmu…."

"Aku tidak peduli," responmu yang terlampau dingin. Kau memindahkan mie italia itu pada sebuah piring dan menyajikannya di depanku.

"Anh Minseok…," aku memanggilmu dengan suara bergetar. Maaf aku memang cengeng.

"MARGAKU KIM BUKAN ANH!"

"Margamu Anh! Kau tunanganku! Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau hidup sendirian? Aku muak denganmu! Sekali lagi kuperingatkan padamu, Oh Sehun! AKU KIM MINSEOK! DAN AKU… BUKAN TUNANGANMU!" kau membentakku dan berjalan pergi. Aku pun berlari mengejarmu.

_Tidak, aku tidak ingin tinggal sendirian di sini! Aku ingin kau menemaniku… siapa pun itu namamu…_

"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Kim Minseok! Berhenti!" tetapi kau masih berjalan menjauhiku. Kau telah melewati pintu rumahku dengan aku yang berlari mengejar di belakangmu.

"Aku sendirian di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon, Kim Minseok!" aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, tubuhku tidak mampu untuk mengejarmu. Tubuhku lemas dan aku jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Aku menangis membayangkan hidupku tanpamu. Membayangkan betapa gelapnya duniaku tanpamu. Membayangkan kau bersanding dengan orang lain. Membayangkan hidupku yang sangat menyedihkan. Dan…

_Aku kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya._

**Sehun **_**POV end**_

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

**A/N:**

Ceritanya masih samar/? dan gaje sekali ._. kalo pengen lebih jelas/? tinggalkan beberapa kalimat atau kata di kolom review. Aku bakal ngepost chapter lanjutannya secepat mungkin, kalo responnya bagus hehe ^-^v

Eum... kalian gak bingung kan sama Xiumin dan Minseok? Takutnya bingung u.u Kalo bingung review aja biar chapter selanjutnya dipost cepet dan gak bingung egen ._. /modus berat/

Oke, makasih udah baca FF ini. Satu review-mu sangat penting bagiku/? ;;-;; /love sign/

Dengan cinta, Cekernya Jongin


	2. Chapter 2: Your past time

**Futago**

**A story about Minseok, and Sehun**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, alur maju mundur, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _**{{…**_tanda itu artinya _flashback_ _**…}}**_artinya _flashback end_. Di cerita ini seluruh cast sebaya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Xiumin meletakan benda persegi panjang itu di telinga kanannya. Menunggu suara wanita menyapanya.

"Hallo, nak Xiumin? Ada perlu apa?" akhirnya wanita itu mengangkat panggilannya. Xiumin sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Nyonya Oh, bolehkah aku mengundurkan diri? Maaf, anakmu benar-benar membuatku takut."

Belum ada jawaban selama beberapa sekon. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kumohon nak Xiumin… bantu aku. Aku akan memberimu 5% sahamku jika kau bertahan."

Sekarang Xiumin terdiam. Ia memainkan kuku-kukunya.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anakku? Tolong nak Xiumin… bantulah keluarga kami. Apa pun yang kau minta akan kuberi."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Xiumin membutuhkan uang dan Keluarga Oh membutuhkannya.

"Baik, aku akan berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa," Xiumin mendengar helaan napas lega di seberang sana.

"Terima kasih nak Xiumin… terima kasih," kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Ah jangan berterima kasih, nyonya. Aku kan dibayar olehmu."

"Kau benar-benar lelaki yang baik nak Xiumin. Hubungi aku jika kau ada perlu," pamitnya sebelum Xiumin mendengar suara pip.

.

.

.

Xiumin menatap buku berwarna coklat yang ia curi dari rumah Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Buku itu adalah buku _diary_ milik Sehun. Oke, mungkin ini terkesan kurang ajar dan tidak sopan -faktanya ia sudah meneriaki majikannya di hari pertama dia bekerja.

Tapi, tindakan Xiumin ini didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ia menanyakan ini pada Sehun yang sinting itu. Dan lagi, ia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan nyonya Oh yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Jadi, menurut Xiumin, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dari sudut pandang Sehun.

Xiumin membetulkan letak bantalnya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca buku ini. Laki-laki berbaju _navy_ itu pun membuka buku itu setelah Xiumin menemukan posisi nyaman. Membaca _diary_ itu dengan posisi tengkurap.

_**10**__**th**__** November 2012.**_

_Lebih dari 2 tahun aku dan Minseok menjalin hubungan special. Dan hari ini aku berhasil mewujudkan salah satu mimpiku. Aku, Oh Sehun. Berhasil menyematkan sebuah cincin emas di jari manis Anh Minseok. Kami bertunangan hari ini. Hari ini dia cantik seperti biasanya. Aku mencintaimu. Semoga kita dapat bersama hingga akhir hayat kita._

Setelah selesai membaca halaman satu, Minseok pun menggerakan tangganya ke halaman ke dua.

_**12**__**th**__** November 2012.**_

_Hari ini aku berkunjung di rumah kami. Minseok benar-benar arsitek yang hebat. Kami sangat nyaman berada di sana. Halaman yang luas dengan bunga cantik yang ditanam oleh Minseok, danau buatan, letaknya yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota membuat rumah ini begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Setelah menikah aku akan tinggal di sini dengan Minseok._

_**{{…**_

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih telah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah ini. Dua orang penumpang turun dengan pandangan terpesona melihat tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Satu bertubuh kurus dan tinggi, dan sisanya bertubuh pendek dan berisi.

"Karyamu tidak diragukan, Minseok-_ah_!" puji penumpang bertubuh kurus. Sedangkan Minseok atau penumpang bertubuh gembul hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati pintu berbahan kaca.

"Aku yakin akan betah di sini," sekali lagi Minseok hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar pujian dari pemuda itu.

"Di mana pun aku tinggal, asal itu denganmu aku akan betah Sehun-_ah_," pemuda yang bernama Sehun terkekeh mendengar gombalan dari Minseok.

"Kau ada-ada saja," komentarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pada kepala Minseok dan membuat sang pemilik rambut ber-_pout_ ria.

"Jika kau melihat danau buatannya, kau pasti terkesima!"

"Oh ya?" goda Sehun dan langsung mendapat pukulan kecil di pundaknya.

"_Ish_! Kau ini!" Sehun terkekeh. Tangannya yang kurus menggenggam pergelangan Minseok.

"Ayo tunjukan danau buatannya dan lihat wajahku yang terkesima."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju danau buatan yang berada di sisi tenggara rumah mereka. Dan memang benar Sehun terkesima dengan danau buatan itu. Begitu sejuk, asri dan nyata.

"_So lucky to have you_, Minseok-_ah_," ungkap lelaki itu sebelum menghadiahi Minseok sebuah kecupan di pipi.

…_**}}**_

Xiumin membalik lembar demi lebar buku _diary_ itu mencari sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup Sehun. Karena dari tadi ia hanya menemukan curhatan-curhatan tidak penting tentang bagaimana bahagianya Sehun dengan Minseok.

_Dasar pasangan yang sedang kasmaran!_

Xiumin berhenti di sebuah halaman dengan tulisan tangan yang berbeda. Bukan berbeda penulisnya, Xiumin yakin yang menulis _diary_ ini masih orang yang sama. Namun, tulisan tangan pada halaman ini lebih jelek dan tidak rapi dari halaman-halaman sebelumnya.

.

_**14-02-2013**_

_Tadi pagi aku bertemu denganmu di rumah kita. Di siang hari aku juga masih bermain dengamu di halaman rumah kita bersama Jongin dan Baekhyun. Karena hari ini kita akan melakukan foto _pre-wedd_._

_Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika suara _ambulance_ memasuki gendang telingaku. Aku datang ke rumahmu, yang kulihat adalah keluarga dan teman-temanmu menangis. Aku tidak menemukanmu di setiap sudut rumah. Aku hanya menemukan fotomu yang besar dengan bunga-bunga cantik menghiasinya._

_Saat aku menanyakan di mana keberadaanmu, mereka menyuruhku untuk bersabar karena kau telah meninggal. Padahal aku ingin memberikan sekotak coklat untukmu. Lelucon macam apa ini, Anh Minseok? Aku tidak suka! Aku lebih suka merayakan hari valentine tanpa hal seperti ini. Sekarang aku ketakutan. Aku sangat takut, aku takut kehilanganmu, sayang. Tolong datang dan perintahkan mereka untuk menghentikan drama ini._

_**{{…**_

Sehun berjalan ke sana ke mari di antara orang-orang berbaju hitam yang datang ke rumah Minseok. Kau bisa mengatainya gila karena dia memang seperti orang gila, berjalan tak tau arah dengan sekotak coklat di tangannya.

"ANH SOHEE! SOHEE _NOONA_!" teriak Sehun ketika ia melihat gadis berwajah mirip dengan Minseok yang sedang menangis sama seperti yang lainnya. Gadis bernama Sohee itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?" tanyanya dengan suara serak saat Sehun telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa _noona_ menangis? Ada acara apa ini? Di mana Minseok?" Sohee tersenyum sedih pada Sehun.

"Kau harus sabar, Sehun-_ah_. Minseok telah meninggal. Dia tenggelam di danau, bukannya kau tahu itu?" Sehun tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari Sohee. Sehun tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau pasti sangat terpukul, Sehun-_ah_."

"Leluconmu sungguh menggelitik, _noona_! Ayo katakan dimana Minseok_ie_! Coklat ini akan leleh jika kalian terus menerus menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Sehun… kau harus mencari pengganti Minseok. Dia telah tiada…," raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi marah.

"Hentikan semua ini _noona_! Jangan bermain-main denganku! Minseok baik-baik saja!" teriaknya yang membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Bubar! Pergi kalian! Kenapa kalian semua menangis huh?! Dan di mana Minseok-ku?" Sehun membentak sekelompok orang itu seperti orang gila. Sohee memegang tangannya, mencoba untuk meredam amarah Sehun.

"Sehun tenanglah! Jangan seperti ini, kau harus ikhlas…."

"Tenang _noona_ bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kau bilang Minseok sudah meninggal? Kau gila?" Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Cepat katakan di mana Minseok sebelum aku merusak acara ini!" titahnya yang cenderung mengancam Sohee.

"Dia ada di makam. Dia sudah tidur lelap di sana, Sehun-_ah_," Sehun menatap tajam Sohee setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia mau. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum miris.

…_**}}**_

Xiumin terdiam beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat yang tertulis pada buku itu. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas setelah ia tahu 'jalan cerita' kehidupan Sehun.

Ia tahu betapa sedihnya perasaan Sehun. Tapi, seharusnya Sehun harus merelakan Minseok karena itu memang takdirnya. Matanya merah karena menahan air mata. Ia kasihan dengan pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

Ia harus menolong keluarga Oh. Ia harus menyadarkan Oh Sehun bahwa tunangannya telah meninggal. Apa pun resikonya Xiumin harus melakukan itu. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Bukan karena uang atau pamrih. Ini semua karena rasa simpati pada kehidupan Oh Sehun.

Cukup sampai di sini membaca _diary_ Sehun. Mungkin Xiumin bisa melanjutkannya besok.

Xiumin terduduk. Hendak menutup buku itu lalu menyimpannya di laci. Tapi, beberapa lembar foto terjatuh dari diary itu dan menginterupsi kehendaknya. Dipungutnya lembaran kenangan itu. Kemudian melihat gambar yang tercetak di foto itu.

Foto pertama, Sehun dan… seorang dengan wajah mirip dengan Xiumin.

"Bersama Minseok di Jepang," gumam Xiumin membaca deretan huruf di bawah foto itu. Ya, dapat dilihat warna warni pohon sakura menjadi _back ground_ foto itu.

Xiumin terdiam beberapa detik. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sehun mengira ia adalah tunangannya. Itu terjadi karena wajahnya dan sang tunangan sangatlah mirip. Bahkan nama aslinya dengan tunangan Sehun juga sama. Hanya marga saja yang berbeda. Ia adalah Kim Minseok sedangkan tunangan Sehun adalah Anh Minseok.

_Apa ini kebetulan? Kenapa begitu mirip?_

Xiumin tidak ingin memusingkan masalah kenapa ia mirip dengan tunangan Sehun. Ia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan ide yang baru saja muncul dari otaknya.

Tapi, ia membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Xiumin menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari nama yang berhubungan dengan Sehun selain Oh Sena -majikannya- dan Anh Minseok.

Xiumin menghela napas. Dan dapat!

_Jongin dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka teman dekat Sehun._

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Kemudian meminta nomer Jongin atau Baekhyun pada nyonya Oh.

.

.

.

Pukul 12 siang. Menurut Xiumin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menelpon Jongin, teman Sehun. Ia duduk di meja makan rumahnya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo? Siapa?" suara lelaki menyapanya di seberang sana.

"Halo, selamat siang. Aku adalah pegawai nyonya Oh dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Namaku Xiumin."

"Oh? Bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Oh Sehun. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tolong ceritakan tentang masa lalunya bersama Minseok dan danau."

"Hmm… oke. Tapi, baterai ponselku lemah. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di _café_ x depan kantor polisi gangnam jam 4 sore?"

"Baik. Terima kasih. Mohon bantuannya Jongin-_ssi_."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi kejiwaan Sehun? Sebagai teman kecilnya aku sangat prihatin. Ck sial! Sampai nanti, Xium-"

_Pip_. Sepertinya ponsel milik Jongin telah kehabisan daya.

.

.

.

Mengenakan baju putih bergaris hitam dan sebuah _coat_ berwarna hitam pula. Xiumin turun dari bus yang ia naiki dan berjalan menemui Jongin di _café_ x.

Jam tangannya sudah menujukan jam 4 lebih. Sepertinya Jongin telah menunggunya di _café_. Xiumin menambah kecepatan kakinya kemudian mendorong pintu kaca sehingga lonceng di belakang pintu itu berbunyi.

Di dalam sana hanya ada 2 orang lelaki. Dan pasti itu Jongin dan Baekhyun. Xiumin telah mengetahui wajahnya dari foto yang tersimpan di buku diary Sehun. Xiumin berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Maaf, apa kalian telah menunggu lama?"

"MINSEOK!" teriak keduanya. Xiumin sudah menduga reaksi mereka akan seperti ini. Ia duduk dengan mereka.

"Aku Xiumin," mereka melongo.

"Yang benar?" kata lelaki bermata sipit di depannya. Sepertinya ia adalah Baekhyun. Karena suaranya tidak sama dengan suara lelaki yang ditelpon Xiumin tadi siang.

"Ya, aku memang mirip tunangan Sehun yang telah meninggal. Mungkin itu latar belakang nyonya Oh mempekerjakanku," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Jadi, Sehun mengira kau adalah Minseok?" tanya Jongin -lelaki berkulit tan yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. Anggukan kepala Xiumin adalah jawaban.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Xiumin-_ssi_?"

"Tolong ceritakan kronologi kematian Anh Minseok. Ini penting untuk rencanaku. Aku juga butuh bantuan kalian untuk menjalankan rencana ini."

"Baik. Aku kasihan dengan tante Sena. Kami akan membantu sekuat tenaga kami," Baekhyun tersenyum pada Xiumin.

.

.

_**{{…**_

Hari itu adalah bulan Pebruari. Sehun, dan Minseok berencana untuk melakukan pengambilan foto pre wedding di atas danau buatan. Ada Jongin dan Baekhyun di sana. Karena Jongin adalah fotografer dan Baekhyun adalah _stylish_ mereka.

Sebelum pengambilan foto mereka berdua melakukan latihan terlebih dahulu. hal itu dilakukan karena mereka meminta di foto di atas perahu kayu berukuran kecil. Dan Jongin pikir itu susah jika dilakukan sambil berdiri. Mereka harus melatih keseimbangan mereka.

"Sehun-_ah_," panggilnya dan membuat pemuda berkemeja _denim_ dengan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih di dalamnya menatap Minseok.

"Ya sayang?"

"Sebenarnya aku fobia air," Sehun membenturkan kedua alisnya. Air wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"Ck, lalu kenapa kau meminta foto _pre-wedd_ di atas danau?" Minseok tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan khawatir… aku pasti bisa melawan rasa takutku," Sehun hanya menghela napas dan tetap memandangnya.

"Pasti kau tidak bisa berenang kan?" Minseok terkekeh lalu mengangguki pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Kalau begitu pakailah pelampung! Aku takut kau tenggelam…."

"Kau mau mempermalukanku di depan Jongin dan Baekhyun? Tidak mau!" laki-laki dengan _sweater oat meal_ itu mem-_pout_ bibirnya imut.

"Lagipula ada kau di sini… jika aku tenggelam kau pasti menolongku, iya kan?" mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Tentu, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk melindungimu," Sehun menempelkan hidung mereka.

"Bahkan jika itu mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri," Minseok terkekeh geli.

"_Chessy_!" tangannya mendorong Sehun menjauh dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," sanggah Sehun cepat. Minseok merebut _beanie hat_ warna hitam yang Sehun pakai dan memasangnya di kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," cicitnya menirukan Sehun seraya menjulurka lidahnya. Sehun mencubit pipi _chubby_-nya karena gemas.

"SEHUN! KE SINI SEBENTAR!" mereka mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari pinggir danau. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Mengganggu," Minseok terkekeh mendengar keluhan Sehun.

"ADA APA?" teriaknya menyahuti Baekhyun.

"COBALAH BAJUMU!" Sehun mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak tadi saja?" Minseok tersenyum dan mendayung perahu itu hingga berada ke pinggir danau.

"Sudah sana! Temui Baekhyun! Aku di sini saja," perintahnya sambil mendorong bahu Sehun pelan.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun menatap Minseok khawatir. Minseok membenarkan letak beani hat hasil rampasannya.

"Tenang saja! Jangan _negative thinking_!" Minseok melempar _wink_ pada Sehun.

"Cepat temui Baekhyun! Kau tahu kan dia benci menunggu?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sehun menghela napas lalu beranjak dari perahu kayu tersebut.

"Hati-hati!" serunya setelah jarak mereka terhitung 10 meter.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah Baekhyun memanggilnya. Sekarang Baekhyun menyuruhnya kembali ke danau untuk memanggil Minseok.

"Dasar tukang suruh!" omelnya sambil melangkah menuju danau buatan di belakang rumah.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru danau. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Minseok. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benda persegi dari sakunya lalu menelpon tunangannya itu.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif," suara operator perempuan memberitahu Sehun. Sehun mendesah kemudian menelpon Baekhyun.

"Halo?"

"Minseok tidak ada di danau. Apa dia ada di rumah?"

"Benarkah? Biar kutanya Jongin…," Sehun memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman berwarna putih dan memperhatikan danau itu lagi.

"Jongin bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kami di rumahmu. Coba kau telpon!"

"Sudah, Baekhyun-_ah_!"

"Lalu di mana?"

"Terakhir tadi di danau…," Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Ada berapa perahu yang ada di pinggir danau?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju perahu-perahu itu di letakan.

"Ada dua dari tiga," lelaki jangkung itu berjongkok seraya melihat danau itu lagi.

"Berarti dia sedang ada di danau. Menaiki perahu yang tidak ada itu."

"Tapi, tidak ada, Byun," jelasnya dengan nada malas. Lelaki berkulit putih itu berdiri dan memeriksa danau itu sekali lagi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tengah danau.

"Hanya ada sebuah perahu…," gumamnya dengan mata terbelalak.

_Sebenarnya aku fobia air_, penjelasan Minseok terdengar lagi. Jantung Sehun bekerja dua kali lipat. Perasaan aneh menyerbu hatinya.

"Baek…," Sehun menaiki perahu yang berada di sana.

"Ya?"

"Panggilkan _ambulance_. Aku akan mengecek ke tengah danau," pamitnya sebelum menyentuh warna merah dan menyimpan ponsel layar sentuhnya di saku.

Dengan keringat dingin Sehun mendayung perahu yang ia naiki menuju tengah danau. Tempat perahu yang dinaiki oleh Minseok mengapung.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk ke sana. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia menemukan perahu itu tanpa seorang penumpang.

_Tidak ada Minseok_. Matanya terbelalak lagi.

"Tidak mungkin…," Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah air dan hijaunya pepohonan.

"MINSEOK! KAU DI MANA?" teriaknya seraya bangun dari duduknya.

"MINSEOK! MINSEOK! MINSEOK!" Sehun panik dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

_Byur_.

Ia tercebur di danau itu. Merasakan dinginnya air danau di musim dingin peralihan ke musim semi.

Sebuah benda berwarna hitam mengambang mendekati Sehun yang sedang berenang. Itu _beanie hat_ miliknya yang dirampas oleh Minseok tadi. Pikiran buruk mengampirinya lagi.

Sehun mengambil _beani_ itu, melemparnya ke perahu dan menyelam untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah sana. Bersyukur air danau ini bening.

Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk. Sehun melihat tunangannya sedang tersangkut di akar pohon yang ada di bawah danau dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

Ia berenang mendekati pujaan hatinya yang malang itu. Sehun pandangi seongok daging berkulit pucat itu selama bermenit menit. Seakan ia bisa bernapas di dalam air.

_Minseok…_. Panggilnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia memegang pipi chubby itu. Tidak lama, karena seseorang menariknya menuju permukaan air.

Sehun tidak dapat memberontak karena ia terlalu lemas. Pemuda kurus itu di bopong ke darat. Dan diletakan dalam posisi duduk di bawah pohon mangga. Tak lupa Jongin yang membalutnya handuk dan Baekhyun yang memberinya teh hangat.

Sebelum pemuda kurus itu menutup mata ia mendengar suara sirine _ambulance_ dan seorang lelaki berbaju dokter mengangkat tunangannya dari dalam air. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil berisiki itu.

Sungguh, dalam hati Sehun ia ingin berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna putih itu. Tapi, apalah daya badannya begitu lemah, dingin dan pandangannya menggelap.

…_**}}**_

.

Xiumin tercengang.

"Tragis sekali kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Lelaki mungil itu menangis karena mengingat tragedi itu. Jongin memberinya sebuah tisu.

"Sangat," Xiumin menangis tak lama kemudian. Tapi, ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku memaklumi jika Sehun terpukul. Tapi, aku ikut prihatin jika sampai saat ini ia masih tidak dapat menerima kematian Minseok," Jongin mengangkat cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap cairan berkafein itu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya lelaki berkulit tan itu dan membuat Xiumin teringat akan rencananya.

"Dengan wajah yang mirip dengan tunangannya aku ingin…," Xiumin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Maaf, tapi ini demi kebaikan Sehun," Xiumin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Lalu lelaki cantik itu tersenyum memamerkan _eye smile_-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa Xiumin-_ah_. Jangan takut. Kami tidak akan marah. Kami tahu niatmu ini baik. Niatmu untuk membantu teman kami supaya sadar."

Xiumin termotivasi setelah mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Xiumin ikut tersenyum.

"Aku ingin berpura-pura menjadi Minseok. Dan menasehatinya."

Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya.

"_Not bad_," pujinya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami akan membantumu, tenang saja. Janji!" tambah Baekhyun.

Xiumin jadi berpikir bahwa Sehun dan Minseok beruntung memiliki teman sebaik mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama. Jam 4 sore. Baekhyun sudah memberi Xiumin pakaian yang sering Minseok pakai dan membawa lelaki berpipi gembul itu ke rumah Sehun.

"Kau naiklah perahu itu," Baekhyun menunjuk perahu berwarna putih kusam yang berada di pinggir danau.

"Kami akan 'mengganggu' Sehun supaya ia melihat ke arah danau," Xiumin mengangguk dan memberi oke sign.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan berlain arah. Xiumin menuju danau. Sedangkan, Jongin dan Baekhyun memasuki kediaman Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun!" teriak mereka dengan nada senang. Tanpa dibukakan pintu mereka masuk ke rumah Sehun.

Sang pemilik rumah sedang duduk di ruang tamu saat itu. Mereka mendapatkan tatapan datar saat itu juga.

"Apa kabar, Sehun-_ah_?" Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk di dekat Sehun.

"Kau terlihat sangat kurus," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hey! Bagaimana jika kau memasakkan Sehun sesuatu!" perlu diketahui bahwa kalian bisa melihat danau dari ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

"Ide bagus!"

Dan mereka pun menarik Sehun dengan paksa menuju ruang makan. Sehun sendiri hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Xiumin telah siap melakukan aktingnya di atas perahu. Ia mendayung perahu itu tidak jauh dari tepian. Dengan tujuan supaya Sehun menyadari keberadaannya.

Lelaki _chubby_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar danau itu.

Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan. Dia menatap datar Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau _spagetti_, Sehun-_ah_?"

"Hm… jangan lama-lama," Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan malas. Dengan semangat Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

Jongin sendiri duduk di depan Sehun. Membuat lelaki kurus itu menopang dagunya dan merlihat ke arah lain. Ke arah jendela… ke arah danau.

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika ia melihat sesosok lelaki gembul di danau itu. Sosok itu memakai _sweater oat meal_ dan _beanie hat_ berwarna hitam! _Beani hat_ milik Sehun. Bahkan Sehun lupa di mana _beanie_ itu berada.

"MINSEOK!" seru Sehun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Membawa langkah kakinya menuju danau. Baekhyun dan Jongin mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka berdua tersenyum karena rencana mereka berhasil.

Sehun telah berada di pinggir danau. Pandangannya terfokus pada Xiumin yang sedang mendayung perahu.

"Minseok! Cepat menepi! Kau bisa tenggelam!" Xiumin menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"CEPAT! JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU!" teriaknya sambil berjalan hendak memasuki danau. Melihat keadaan ini Jongin dan Baekhyun menarik Sehun supaya tidak memasuki danau itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin ke Minseok!" Sehun memberontak keras membuat mereka berdua kualahan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Minseok pasti ke sini!" Jongin memberi tahu.

Tak lama kemudian, Xiumin menepikan perahunya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_…," panggilnya lembut. Baekhyun dan Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Membiarkan Sehun mendekati Xiumin.

Sehun setengah berlari mendekatinya. Memeluknya dengan erat saat lelaki itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kembali," ujar Sehun seraya mengecupi puncak kepala Xiumin.

"Aku kembali sebentar…," Xiumin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun.

"Sebentar?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Ini bukan tempatku Sehun. Aku sudah bahagia di surga… kau jangan menungguku, oke? Carilah pasangan lain," jelasnya sambil membelai pipi Sehun. Sehun terdiam beberapa sekon.

"Ini yang kau minta? Jadi selama ini aku salah?" Xiumin tersenyum.

"Iya, kau bisa kan mengabulkan permintaanku?" Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kabulkan permintaanku juga," Xiumin memegangi kedua pipi Sehun. Menatap mata sipit itu dengan sayang.

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu… untuk yang terakhir kali. Kumohon…," Xiumin menutupi rasa kagetnya dan mengangguk ragu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bulat Xiumin. Pipi Xiumin memerah dan entah kenapa ia reflek menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun merasakan itu. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Xiumin tajam. Tangannya yang berada pinggang Xiumin meremas daging di sekitar sana dengan kasar. Xiumin meringis kesakitan.

"Kau…," desisnya yang membuat Xiumin menciut dan ketakutan. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merutuki langkah bodohnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

_**Bersambung….**_

.

.

**A/N:**

Apa chapter ini udah cukup ngejawab pertanyaan kalian? ._.

Enggak ya? Mungkin next chapter ._. tapi ini udah cukup jelas kan? ._.

Maaf update-nya lama /.\ janji deh kalo reviewnya bagus bakal update minggu depan /.\

Satu review kalian sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan ff ini/?

Thanks, don't forget to leave your review! ^0^

**Thanks to:**

Frozenxius** ; **RiiMagnae **; **Initial D 0326**; **hyona21** ; **AQuariisBlue **; **ririnssi **; **Yuuhee **; **xiuminlover** ; ** ** ; **xiuuu** ; **xhlm** ; **XiuMinSeok **; **luhanhan8 **; **RevitaKuzo** ; **kriswu393** ; **NSYoonji** ; **Blacknancho** ; **FayFier** ; **HuangMinseok** ; ** ** ; **NathalieVernanda** ; **mimseok** ; **shiningxiu** ; **twentae** ; **VeAmilla

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Seminggu

**Futago**

**A story about Minseok, and Sehun**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, alur maju mundur, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _**{{…**_tanda itu artinya _flashback_ _**…}}**_artinya _flashback end_. Di cerita ini seluruh cast sebaya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Aku kembali sebentar…," Xiumin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun.

"Sebentar?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Ini bukan tempatku Sehun. Aku sudah bahagia di surga… kau jangan menungguku, oke? Carilah pasangan lain," jelasnya sambil membelai pipi Sehun. Sehun terdiam beberapa sekon.

"Ini yang kau minta? Jadi selama ini aku salah?" Xiumin tersenyum.

"Iya, kau bisa kan mengabulkan permintaanku?" Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kabulkan permintaanku juga," Xiumin memegangi kedua pipi Sehun. Menatap mata sipit itu dengan sayang.

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu… untuk yang terakhir kali. Kumohon…," Xiumin menutupi rasa kagetnya dan mengangguk ragu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bulat Xiumin. Pipi Xiumin memerah dan entah kenapa ia reflek menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun merasakan itu. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Xiumin tajam. Tangannya yang berada pinggang Xiumin meremas daging di sekitar sana dengan kasar. Xiumin meringis kesakitan.

"Kau…," desisnya yang membuat Xiumin menciut dan ketakutan. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merutuki langkah bodohnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

Xiumin menutup matanya. Mencari cara supaya penyamarannya tidak terbongkar secepat ini. Sebuah kilas balik berputar di otaknya.

_**{{…**_

"Bagaimana? Kau cocok sekali dengan baju ini!" puji Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Xiumin menuju cermin besar di kamarnya. Xiumin melihat bayangannya di cermin itu.

Ia berpikir jika bayangan itu bukanlah dia. Wajah mereka -Xiumin dan tunangan Sehun- boleh sama, tapi selera style mereka benar-benar berbeda.

Minseok suka warna-warna pastel dan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Sedangkan, Xiumin lebih suka warna monokrom dan pakaian yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Mmm… Baek?" panggil Xiumin membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menata baju menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya? Apa perlu apa?" lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Xiumin.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun berbuat… mm… mesum padaku?" Baekhyun terkekeh karena pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Di awal aku bekerja dia sudah memelukku, tidur di sampingku. Jujur saja itu membuatku takut," lelaki sipit itu tersenyum hangat pada Xiumin. Tangannya mengelus pundak namja berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Jika itu terjadi berpura-pura saja dadamu sesak atau asmamu kambuh," Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya. "Minseok itu punya penyakit asma," mulut Xiumin membentuk huruf o dan mengangguk.

…_**}}**_

Dengan gerakan cepat Xiumin memegangi dadanya. Sehun memberi respon heran. Wajahnya yang marah berubah jadi panik.

"Ma-maaf, Sehun. Bukannya aku menolak… euh… hanya saja… dadaku-"

"Dadamu sesak?" potong Sehun dengan cepat. Tangan kurusnya memeriksa suhu di kening Xiumin.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Musim dingin belum berakhir, dan kau memakai baju setipis ini. Ayo masuk ke dalam rumah!" ajaknya sambil menggendong Xiumin dengan gaya pengantin dan meninggalkan temannya di sana.

Xiumin tidak memberontak atas tindakan Sehun. Ini semua demi kebaikan tuannya. Namun, tidak dapat dibendung pipi gembul milik Xiumin dimunculi semburat merah.

Dengan seperti ini, secara tidak sengaja Xiumin dapat melihat wajah rupawan milik tuannya dengan dekat. Hidung mancung, alis yang melengkung indah, mata sipit yang membuatnya tampan, dan bibir tipisnya yang menggoda.

Xiumin dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai kacau. Itu berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Xiumin benci ini. Ini seperti yang ada pada drama di tv.

Tanpa Xiumin sadari Sehun telah memasuki kamarnya. Harum aroma jeruk memasuki rongga hidungnya. Kemudian Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh pendek itu dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Menyalakan penghangat ruangan lalu menarik selimut soft blue untuk menutupi tubuh Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap lelaki yang duduk di samping kakinya itu. Tangan kurusnya menggenggam tangan Xiumin dengan erat. Memberi rasa hangat pada tangan Xiumin.

"Kau mau minum teh? Atau coklat hangat? Atau yang lain?"

Xiumin dapat melihat dua manusia di ambang pintu jati itu. Mereka Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Sehun, Xi-em... Minseok kami pamit pulang dulu," kata Baekhyun.

"Hmm…," responnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada lelaki manis di depannya.

"Iya, hati-hati, Baekhyun-_ah_!" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah. "Sehun… kau tidak boleh dingin kepada teman-temanmu."

"Mereka tidak percaya jika kau akan kembali," jawabnya jauh dari apa yang Xiumin bicarakan. "Mereka mengataiku gila. Mereka bilang kau sudah mening-" Xiumin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Sehun. Membuat perkataannya terhenti.

"Aku memang sudah meninggal Sehun. Kau harus menerima itu."

Sehun hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa. Xiumin duduk dan mengelus pipi tirus pemuda di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu semakin menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku sudah bahagia. Tapi, kenapa kau di sini masih bersedih, menungguku dan mengasingkan diri seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin aku bahagia di sini?" Xiumin tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu jangan pergi," pintanya seraya menggenggam tangan Xiumin yang berada di pipinya.

"Kumohon jangan egois, Sehun-_ah_. Tuhan hanya memberiku waktu yang seb-"

"Oke, aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Menjadi bahagia, tidak menunggumu, dan bergaul seperti dulu," Xiumin tersenyum senang. Ternyata rencananya berjalan mulus dan begitu cepat.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjut pemuda kurus itu. Xiumin sedikit terkejut dengan yang terjadi.

"Apa syaratnya hm?" tanya Xiumin menutupi rasa kaget dan takutnya. Sehun tersenyum. Sepertinya ini pertama kali Xiumin melihat tuannya itu tersenyum.

"Tinggallah di sini selama seminggu," mata Xiumin terbelalak. "Setelah itu kau boleh pergi dan aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau, Minseok_ie_."

Xiumin menundukan kepalanya. Lelaki itu nampak berpikir. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus memenuhi syarat yang diminta oleh tuannya ini. Xiumin mendongak kemudian menatapnya.

"Janji?" lelaki _chubby_ mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Hal itu disambut oleh wajah sumringah Sehun. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Sehun menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Xiumin.

"Janji. Dan aku akan menepatinya."

Xiumin tersenyum. Lalu melepaskan tautan itu.

"Jangan sedih lagi Sehun…" ia mengelus pipi Sehun lagi. "Aku juga sedih jika kau sedih. Aku jadi tidak tenang," Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang Xiumin lakukan pada pipinya.

"Maaf sayang."

Semakin lama, Sehun merasakan suatu perbedaan pada telapak tangan tunangannya itu. Lebih kasar. Atau ini hanya perasaanya saja? Bisa jadi ini akibat dari Sehun telah lama tidak merasakan telapak tangan ini. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun tidak mau menolaknya pada saat ini.

"Hari ini tanggal 20. Jadi, aku di sini sampai tanggal 26 februari. Seminggu terhitung dari sekarang oke?" Sehun hanya tersenyum menganggapi pertanyaanya. Yang Xiumin artikan sebagai pengganti dari kata oke.

.

.

.

"Untuk malam ini aku mau _spaghetti_," kata Sehun. Pemuda kurus yang sedang memakai _t-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Xiumin yang sedang berjalan bersamanya tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Xiumin menyamar menjadi Minseok.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan memasakanmu," titahnya sambil mendorong bahu Sehun ke meja makan.

Sehun pun duduk di tempat itu. Sedangkan lelaki gembul ber-_sweater soft orange_ itu berjalan ke dapur. Mengambil _apron_ berwarna putih yang tergantung, memakainya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan.

Sehun mengamati setiap gerakan yang diciptakan oleh lelaki itu. Xiumin telah mengambil bahan utama _spaghetti_ dan sekarang ia sedang berjinjit -bahkan melompat- untuk mengambil panci yang tergantung beberapa puluh centimeter di atasnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat usaha 'Minseok'-nya. Dengan simpati yang besar Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati lelaki pendek itu.

Kedua tangan Sehun mulai memegangi paha Xiumin dan mengangkatnya hingga dapat meraih panci yang berada di atas sana.

"_Yak_! Dapat!" seru Xiumin seraya mengambil benda alluminium itu. Ia menyadari suatu keanehan.

_Kenapa begitu mudah? Bahkan aku seperti melayang?_

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

_Sehun mengangkatku? Menggendongku?_

Pipinya memerah dengan cepat. Belum pernah ada lelaki yang melakukan ini padanya. Jantungnya? Oh… sudah jelas organ itu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sudah? Apa lagi yang harus diambil?"

Xiumin diam tak menjawab. Tatapan mata itu masih mengarah ke arahnya dan ia tidak dapat menatapnya kembali. Ia menatap benda lain. Menurutnya itulah cara untuk mengurangi warna merah di pipinya. Ya walaupun itu hasilnya nihil.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki pendek itu. "Dasar pendek!" hinanya sambil menempelkan kedua hidung mereka. Lalu mengecup daerah di sekitar hidung Xiumin. Membuat lelaki pendek yang digendongnya memiliki pipi _chubby_ yang sangat merah.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" titahnya gugup dan Xiumin merutuki kegugupannya dalam hati.

Sehun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya sebelum meletakkan Xiumin di atas tanah. Dengan cepat Xiumin mengisi panci itu dengan air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor.

Lelaki lain di sana bersandar di _pantries_ dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada dan mengamatinya lagi. Xiumin mencoba pura-pura tidak merasakan tatapan itu.

Ia memilih untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Mengiris bawang bombay menunggu _spaghetti_ yang ia rebus melunak. Xiumin menumisnya di _pan_ setelah mengiris dengan rapi. Sehun dapat mencium aroma harum dari _pan_ itu.

Dengan mata tertutup ia berjalan mendekatinya. Berdiri di belakang juru masaknya. Juru masak itu sendiri tidak sadar akan keberadaan Sehun di belakang punggunya.

Kedua tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggang lelaki mungil yang ia anggap Minseok itu. Xiumin terkaget saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan telah memeluk pinggang nya. Jantungnya yang baru saja berdetak normal, kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Belum lagi Sehun sedikit yang membungkuk untuk meletakkan indra penciumannya di pundak Xiumin. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena geli dan pipinya yang memanas. Xiumin berharap itu karena panas dari kompor di depannya.

_Jeruk_. Batinnya saat Sehun menghirup parfum dari lelaki itu.

Sedangkan Xiumin tidak dapat menolaknya seperti saat pertama kali ia bekerja. Ia berusaha keras untuk fokus pada bola-bola daging yang ia masukkan ke dalam _pan_. Menumisnya bersama dengan beberapa bumbu yang lain.

Sehun membuka matanya. Lalu lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak kecil itu. Xiumin sendiri masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya menambahkan saus di pan, lalu mengaduknya.

"Tumben kau tidak menolak _ini_ saat kau memasak."

Mata Xiumin terbelalak. Jangan-jangan tuannya ini tahu jika dia adalah Xiumin. Gerakan tangannya mulai melambat. Dan ia merasa susah sekali mengeluarkan sebuah alibi.

"Hah?"

"Jarang sekali kau mau kupeluk seperti ini. Apalagi saat musim panas. Mungkin hanya sekali atau dua kali," Xiumin lega saat ia tahu bahwa Sehun masih menganggapnya Minseok. "Ah, iya hari ini masih musim dingin. Mungkin karena itu kau mau, Minseok-_ah_."

Xiumin mematikan kompor karena masakannya telah matang. Ia sedikit bimbang. Apa ia harus meminta Sehun melepas pelukannya? Dalam lubuk hatinya ia kasihan dengan Sehun. Lelaki kurus itu pasti merindukan tunangannya.

"Sehun-_ah_?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Xiumin melihat Sehun yang menutup matanya. Begitu menikmati. Rasanya tidak tega untuk menghentikan kegiatan Sehun.

"Le-lepaskan. Aku harus memindahkan _spaghetti_ ini," tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun akan melepaskan pelukannya. Mungkin ini cara untuk memupuk kesabarannya.

Untung saja Xiumin telah menyiapkan dua buah piring di samping kompor. Sehingga memudahkannya untuk memindahkan mie italia itu dan menyiramnya dengan toping.

"Sehun sudah matang!" serunya seceria mungkin. Tanpa ia duga Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu membawa dua piring berisi _spaghetti_ itu menuju meja makan. Dan mendudukan pantatnya di kursi kayu itu.

"Aku akan membuat coklat hangat."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. _Apa di surga Minseok belajar membuat coklat hangat?_

"Air putih saja. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Duduklah di sini! Kita makan bersama," perintahnya dan membuat Xiumin mengembalikan mug itu ke tempat asalnya. Ia mengambil dua gelas kaca, mengisinya dengan air dan duduk di depan Sehun.

"Selamat makan!" seru Xiumin dengan nada yang ceria. Lelaki pendek itu dapat melihat senyuman di bibir tipis tuannya.

"Selamat makan," ujar tuannya sebelum menggulung mie italia itu dan melahabnya.

Xiumin belum juga memakan masakannya. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Melihat tuannya yang begitu lahab memakan masakannya. Rasa senang sekali.

"Apakah enak, Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Sangat enak! Kau tidak memakan makananmu hm?"

"Oh… mm iya sebentar lagi."

"Cepat makan! Masakanmu enak sekali! Jangan memandangiku terus. Kau bisa jatuh cinta," Xiumin cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Jantung Xiumin mulai aneh dan pipinya juga. Ia merasakan pipinya sedikit panas. Namun, Xiumin berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Lelaki _chubby_ itu mulai menyantap _spaghetti_-nya.

"Kau kan tunanganku hehehe," lanjut Sehun seraya menatap wajah merah Xiumin.

"Tapi, aku sudah meninggal."

"Itu benar," pemuda kurus itu tersenyum miris.

"Jangan mengasingkan diri di sini, Sehun-_ah_."

"Ini rumah rancanganmu," Xiumin menghela napas.

"Tapi, kau seperti mengasingkan diri," sanggahnya dengan cepat.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana hm?" wajah serius itu menatap Xiumin menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Kembalilah seperti dahulu kala, Sehun-_ah_!"

"…."

Sehun hanya diam. Namun matanya masih mengarah ke mata Xiumin.

"Mulailah dengan tinggal bersama ibumu."

"Baiklah," ia menghembuskan napas berat dan menghentikan kegiatan menatap Xiumin yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

"Cepat habiskan! Setelah ini aku akan mengemasi pakaianmu."

.

.

.

Pukul dua dini hari. Xiumin kembali bergelut dengan _diary_ milik Sehun. Tuannya sudah tidur lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu. Jadi, Xiumin tidak takut ketahuan.

_Namja_ yang sedang memakai piyama biru muda itu membuka halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Sebuah halaman dengan tulisan yang tidak rapi. Bahkan tidak memiliki tanggal di pojok atas kanan atau kirinya.

_Aku tidak tahu tanggal berapa sekarang. Aku berada di rumah sakit lebih dari seminggu. Itu yang dikatakan dokter dan ibuku. Kesehatanku menurun sejak drama yang kau buat dan sampai sekarang kau belum muncul._

_Ah, sebenarnya kau ada di mana, Anh Minseok? Apa kau pergi ke tempat lain dan hidup dengan lelaki atau wanita lain?_

_Ibu melarangku untuk menulis tapi aku ingin mengeluarkan perasaanku ini pada buku diary. Karena aku tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa._

_Tidak ada yang percaya padaku sekarang. Mereka tidak pernah menghina "Kau gila Sehun!" secara langsung. Tapi, aku dapat merasakannya dari raut wajah mereka._

_Minseok, kuharap kau tau bagaimana aku merindukanmu saat ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Baozi_._

_**{{…**_

.

Seorang pemuda berbadan kurus sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Selang infus menusuk pergelangan tangan kanannya. Rasanya berat dan sakit.

Seperti hatinya. Berat dan sakit. Berat untuk menerima bahwa tunangannya telah meninggal. Lalu, sakit karena kenyataannya ia tidak pernah bertemu tunangannya itu sejak orang-orang mengatakan bahwa tunangannya meninggal.

_Aku merindukkanmu, Minseok._

Pemuda itu bernama Oh Sehun. Dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pemuda itu tidak mau makan atau pun minum sejak pertengahan pebruari. Hal itu terjadi karena kematian tunangannya.

Hari ini terhitung 8 hari ia di rawat di kamar ini. Setiap 3 jam sekali suster akan menyuntik dan memberinya lebih dari satu obat atau sekedar mengecek tensi dan suhu tubuhnya.

Jujur saja ia bosan. Pemuda itu bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Dan hal itu mengakibatkan wanita paruh baya di sampingnya terbangun.

"Hm… kau mau apa Sehun? Biar ibu ambilkan," ujar wanita tua itu. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku mau Minseok," jawabnya dengan gamblang. Matanya menatap rembulan yang berada di jendela. Nyonya Oh sendiri tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia mengambil tangan kurus anak laki-lakinya itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Sayang… bagaimana pun kau memohon _umma_ tidak dapat memberinya."

Mata sipit itu mengarah untuk menatap ibunya. Mengisyratka sebuah kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa? Ibu tak merestuiku dengan Minseok? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari awal saja? Kenapa sekarang _umma_? Saat kami telah bertunangan dan akan menikah."

Nyonya Oh ingin menangis. Tapi, wanita itu mencoba tegar. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lagi.

"Minseok sudah dipanggil Tuhan," wanita itu memberi tahu anaknya sekali lagi.

Namun, anak itu terlalu keras kepala. Sehun menghempaskan tangan wanita yang sedang menggenggamnya itu. Sebanyak apa pun ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya, anak itu tidak akan pernah percaya.

"Kenapa ibu selalu mengatakan hal itu?" bentaknya penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Aku muak bu!" lanjutnya. Wanita itu tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia membiarkan air tanda kesedihan itu turun membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf Sehun…."

Hening selama beberapa menit. Sehun mau pun nyonya Oh tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangan kurus Sehun terulur untuk mengelus pipi ibunya yang mulai dihiasi keriput.

"Maaf sudah membuat ibu menangis."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku sangat merindukan Minseok."

"Ibu juga, sayang…," timpalnya dengan suara serak.

"Ibu tidurlah. Ibu pasti lelah," ibunya mengangguk.

"Kau juga. Kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Aku tidur seharian bu," sanggahnya sambil tersenyum. Sang ibu menghela napas.

"Ibu tidur. Jangan melakukan hal aneh. Jangan melukai dirimu. Jangan menulis, selang itu tertanam di tangan kananmu."

"Kenapa banyak sekali kata jangan? Tidurlah bu! Aku hanya memandangi langit."

"Ibu tidur di sofa," pamit ibunya sebelum berjalan menuju sofa warna putih di pojok ruangan. Lalu mengistirahatkan tubuh rapuhnya di sana.

Ia mampu untuk menyewa seseorang untuk merawat anaknya. Tapi, anaknya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Sehun tidak mau menuruti apa yang perawat inginkan. Oleh karena itu nyonya Oh menjaganya.

Melihat ibunya yang sudah jatuh terlelap. Sehun mulai memanfaatkan keadaan. Ia mengambil buku _diary_ dari laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mulai menulis pengalamannya dan hal-hal yang ada di hatinya.

…_**}}**_

.

Xiumin menghela napas. Air mata kembali menetes di pipinya. Ia menghapus air itu dan membalik ke halaman yang berikutnya. Tulisan kali ini tidak jauh berantakannya namun masih lebih baik. Karena di pojok kirinya terdapat sebuah tanggal.

_**13-03-27**_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Minseok_ie_! Apa aku terlambat? Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Aku menemukan sebuah kain basah di dahiku dan beberapa obat-obatan di samping ranjang. Sepertinya aku demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Hehe… sedikit cerita kemarin aku membuat pesta kecil di _rooftop_. Tapi kau tidak datang atau mungkin kau datang saat aku pingsan dan kau merawatku? Oh bisa saja… tapi kenapa kau tidak tinggal sebentar? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku bangun? Aku merindukanmu… aku sangat ingin memelukmu, Minseok-_ah_…_

_**{{…**_

Di sebuah _rooftop_. Seorang pemuda sibuk menata makanannya di atas meja. Pemuda itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Ditambah kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia meletakan beberapa lilin di atas meja itu.

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengamati hasil kerjanya dengan berkaca pinggang. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi. Sesekali ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengecek jam berapa saat ini. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ia telah menunggu di sana lebih dari satu jam. Tapi senyuman itu tetap bertengger di bibir tipisnya. Sesosok wanita paruh baya menghampirinya. Matanya menyorotkan tatapan khawatir.

"Sehun-_ah_… ini sudah malam, nak," wanita itu memberitahu sambil mengelus pundak pemuda kurus bernama Sehun itu.

"Iya, kita memang mau makan malam, bu," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah kendur. Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu menghela nafas berat.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Sehun-_ah_. Langit juga mendung, sepertinya akan ada hujan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Minseok sedang lembur. Aku akan menunggunya. Lebih baik sekarang ibu tidur saja, bukankah ini sudah larut malam?"

"Minseok sudah meninggal, nak," wanita itu mengatakannya sambil menangis. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa ibu selalu mengatakan itu? Aku muak, bu! Kenapa kalian semua tega mengatakan Minseok sudah meninggal? Lebih baik ibu pergi dari sini sebelum aku yang pergi dari rumah ini."

Ibu mana yang ingin anaknya pergi dari rumah? Akhirnya ibu Sehun berjalan menjauhi anaknya dengan pasrah. Sedangkan Sehun tetap setia menunggu Minseok datang.

.

.

Awan hitam mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir airnya ke kota Seoul. Membuat pemuda bernama Sehun basah kuyup. Makanan yang sudah ia siapkan sekarang tak memiliki wujud. Makanan-makanan itu sudah tidak layak dimakan karena air hujan.

Tapi, pemuda berkemeja putih itu tetap duduk di tempatnya. Bibirnya yang tipis berubah warna menjadi lebih putih. Wajahnya juga pucat. Badanya bergetar menahan dingin.

Nyonya Oh dan seorang ajudannya hanya mampu mengamati Sehun dari jauh. nyonya Oh menangis melihat keadaan anaknya yang begitu menyedihkan. Kejadian itu benar-benar tak terduga bagi Sehun. Pemuda itu masih belum percaya kejadian itu telah terjadi pada hidupnya.

Tubuh Sehun terjatuh setelah dua jam menahan dinginnya hujan di kota Seoul. Nyonya Oh yang melihat itu menteriaki namanya dan dengan secepat yang ia bisa berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Cepat gendong dia ke kamar!" perintahnya dengan suara parau sebelum si ajudan menggendong tubuh dingin Sehun.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, nak?" tanya nyonya Oh sambil berjalan di belakang ajudannya

…_**}}**_

Xiumin menggerutkan dahinya. Bersamaan dengan dua sungai yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

_27 maret?_

"Jika kemarin malam Sehun membuat pesta di _rooftop_ dan dia demam karena kehujanan akibat terlalu lama menunggu. Berarti hari itu adalah tanggal 26 maret."

Lelaki itu terdiam lagi. Wajahnya nampak sangat serius. Ia menghela napas.

"Berarti Anh Minseok ulang tahun di tanggal 26 maret…," ia menutup buku bersampul coklat itu. "Dan itu sama seperti hari ulang tahunku."

Xiumin menghapus air mata di pipi dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak tahu kebetulan macam apa ini. Pertama, wajah mereka mirip. Kedua, nama aslinya. Hanya marga saja yang berbeda. Dan, yang baru saja ia ketahui adalah mereka lahir di tanggal yang sama.

"Ada hubungan apa antara aku dan tunangan Sehun?"

Ia meletakkan buku itu pada laci di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah kami ini saudara kembar?" Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi, sudah jelas kami berasal dari keluarga berbeda. Aku dari keluarga Kim. Ayahku adalah seorang tailor. Ayah bilang sejak bercerai dengan ibu, ia memilih untuk membesarkanku di china dan ibu masih ada di korea," lelaki itu mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sedangkan Minseok dari keluarga Anh. Kudengar mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya. Keluarga yang terpandang. Apa mungkin Minseok adalah anak ibu dengan lelaki lain?"

Lagi-lagi air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Aku sudah lupa bagaimana wajah ibu," ia menghapus air mata itu lagi. Ia tersenyum miris. Selama lebih dari 15 tahun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan ibunya.

_Aku merindukan ibu._

"Tapi jika memang iya. Kenapa umur dan tanggal lahir kami sama? Bukankah ayah dan ibu bercerai saat aku berusia 4 tahun? Kurasa itu teori ini tidak benar."

Xiumin mulai memejamkan matanya. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintasi otaknya yang sedang menunggu bunga tidur.

_Apa mungkin aku adalah sebuah reinkarnasi?_

.

.

.

_**Bersambung…**_

.

.

**A/N:**

Update kilat! Maaf kalo ada typo typo itu manusiawi Tapi tetep aja telat sehari ngepostnya /.\ maaf ada kegiatan tak terduga /.\ Chapter ini kayanya gak seberapa menegangkan ;-; maaf /.\

Satu review kalian sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan ff ini/? Thanks, don't forget to leave your review!

**Thanks to:**

deerbaozi** ; **hyona21 **; **meCa **; **feyy **; **AQuariisBlue **; ** **; **EganimEXO **; **NathalieVernanda **; **FayFier**; **minxiu** ; **Initial D 0326** ; **Sehunaapel **; **sayangsemuamembersuju **; **frozenxius **; **DarkVamp28** ; **alexandra. **; **Kim XiuXiu Hunnie** ; **Clouds1709** ;**

RiiMagnae **; **ririnssi **; **Yuuhee **; **xiuminlover** ; ** ** ; **xiuuu** ; **xhlm** ; **XiuMinSeok **; **luhanhan8 **; **RevitaKuzo** ; **kriswu393** ; **NSYoonji** ; **Blacknancho** ; **HuangMinseok** ; **mimseok** ; **shiningxiu** ; **twentae** ; **VeAmilla

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Ibu

**Futago**

**A story about Minseok, and Sehun**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, alur maju mundur, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _**{{…**_tanda itu artinya _flashback_ _**…}}**_artinya _flashback end_. Di cerita ini seluruh cast sebaya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Sehun. Lelaki jangkung itu hari ini memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan warna biru mendominasi. Tangannya menyeret koper berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Xiumin sendiri berada di belakangnya. Membawa beberapa novel tebal dan ranselnya.

Mereka masuk ke rumah bergaya victorian itu. Rumah ini adalah rumah utama orang tua Sehun. Langit menunjukan warna jingga. Itu berarti ibu Sehun telah kembali dari kantor.

Bisa dilihat sekarang betapa kagetnya wanita paruh baya itu melihat anaknya telah berada di rumahnya.

"Sehun?" wanita itu mulai berjalan mendekat. "Ya Tuhan! Kau kembali!" kemudian memeluk anak tunggalnya itu dengan erat.

"Iya, bu…. Aku merindukanmu…," ungkapnya sambil menikmati setiap elusan dari sang ibu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Nyonya Oh menghentikan acara reuni keluarga sementara. Lalu mengamati lelaki bersweater hijau pastel yang sedang tersenyum manis di belakang Sehun.

"Xiumin?" katanya penuh dengan kewarasan. Xiumin telah memprekdisikan ekspresi ini karena ia belum sempat memberi tahu sang majikan.

"Dia Minseok bukan Xiumin. Pembantu ibu itu pergi entah ke mana. Dan sepertinya ia mencuri beberapa benda," dengan segera Sehun memberi sanggahan. Bukannya semakin jelas nyonya Oh justru terlihat bingung.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada ibu nanti, Sehun-_ah_," Xiumin berjalan mendekati Sehun, "ayo kita menata baju-bajumu ke lemari."

"Benar juga! Ayo kita ke lantai atas!" dengan senyuman Sehun menarik tangan Xiumin meninggalkan ruang tamu. Xiumin sendiri diam-diam mengirim sinyal rahasia kepada nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh tersenyum mengerti.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar majikannya itu. Ia masuk setelah terdengar seruan ramah "masuklah!" dari nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Oh sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas. "Duduklah di sini!" perintahnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Xiumin menuruti perintahnya.

"Apa rencana yang sedang kau lakukan pada anakku? Dia berpikir jika kau Minseok?" wajah wanita itu terlihat antusias. Seperti anak kecil yang meminta untuk dibacakan dongeng cinderella.

"Begini nyonya Oh. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu Anda terlebih dahulu," nyonya Oh menggenggam tangan kanan Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Asal itu baik untuk Sehun tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu," mata sipit wanita itu nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kami -saya, Jongin, dan Baekhyun- mempunyai rencana untuk berpura-pura menjadi Minseok. Syukurlah Sehun percaya!"

"Lalu apa yang lagi yang kau rencanakan hm?"

"Saya adalah arwah Minseok yang turun ke bumi untuk sementara. Untuk menasihati Sehun saja. Awalnya seperti itu. Tapi Sehun meminta syarat, saya harus menemaninya selama seminggu. Setelah itu dia akan hidup normal."

"Ide yang sangat bagus! Aku menudukungmu, Xiumin-_ah_!"

"Terima kasih nyonya," Xiumin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku untuk bertamu ke rumah keluarga Minseok?"

"Apa Anda tidak keberatan?" nyonya Oh tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengusap kepala Xiumin.

"Tentu saja tidak sayangku… aku akan membantumu. Besok aku akan beralasan mengajakmu ke mall, tanpa Sehun. Tapi sebenarnya kita ke rumah keluarga Minseok bagaimana hm?"

"Ide yang bagus nyonya!" Xiumin ikut tersenyum. Ia senang nyonya Oh menerima idenya dengan gembira.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya. Panggil saja aku ibu," nyonya Oh mengusap pipi gembul Xiumin. Xiumin terdiam bebapa sekon. Dia merindukan sosok ibunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia paksa untuk menahan air asin itu untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Mm… iya bu…."

"Anak pintar," lalu wanita paruh baya itu mengecup pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Sehun merobohkan badan jangkungnya di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih ke biruan. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya karena hal itu.

"Minseok-_ah_," gumamnya dengan mimik wajah bahagia.

.

.

.

_{{..._

Malam itu Sehun sedang memakai kemeja denim. Ia membawa kekasihnya datang ke rumah. Walaupun sebelumnya lelaki cantik ber_sweater_ putih kejinggaan pernah datang ke rumah mewah ini.

Tapi, ini adalah kali pertama ia datang sebagai kekasih Sehun. Jujur saja ia gugup. Jantung Minseok berdetak tak menentu. Mengakibatkan kedua tangannya yang sedang digandeng Sehun mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kau gugup cantik?" bisik Sehun tepat di telinganya. Minseok memjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tidak usah takut. Umma pasti menerimamu. Kalian sudah sali-" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat bola matanya menangkap bayangan ibunya yang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Sudah menunggu lama hm?" wanita ramah itu duduk di samping Minseok. Menatap lelaki itu dengan intens.

"Umma… kenalkan ini kekasihku. Yang sering kuceritakan padamu."

"Hey… jangan gugup," ia menggenggam tangan Minseok, "aku yakin kau adalah anak lelaki yang baik. Sehun tidak salah memilih pacar," lalu tersenyum, Minseok ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Annyeong… Mi-minseok _imnida_," ucapnya gugup sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Ya Tuhan lucu sekali," wanita itu mencubit pipinya, "pantas saja Sehun membicarakanmu sepanjang waktu!" Minseok melirik ke arah Sehun.

"_Umma_!" seru Sehun dengan wajah kesal. Minseok terkekeh geli sembari merubah warna pipinya menjadi kemerahan. Ia malu.

…_}}_

"Sehun?" sebuah kepala mungil menyembul di pintu kamar Sehun. Membuyarkan lamunannya tentang kilas balik masa lalu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sumber suara adalah lelaki itu, lelaki yang ada di kilas balik masa lalunya, ia telah berjalan mendekati Sehun. Lalu duduk di ranjang _king size_ yang sama.

"Kau mau tidur? Sudah mandi?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent. Dan itu membuat rasa Sehun bertambah padanya.

Sehun duduk dan menatapnya lekat. Melihat wajah rupawannya dengan jarak minim.

"Ma-makan malam sudah siap, Sehun-_ah_," ungkapnya gugup saat tangan dengan wangi sabun menyentuh kulit pipinya. Ngomong-ngomong kapan terakhir Sehun meilihat pipi gembul itu memerah?

Apakah tadi pagi? Kenapa Sehun merindukan ekspresi itu?

Mereka saling bertatapan. "Ya, aku akan 'makan'. Kau siap?" semua hal yang Sehun lakukan merusak detak jantung Xiumin, bahkan Xiumin kesusahan untuk mengambil napas.

_Wajah itu_. Dengan jarak sedekat ini. Apa yang kau lihat selain wajah yang amat rupawan?

Sehun mulai mengemilinasi jarak mereka. Xiumin dengan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda milik Xiumin. Tangan kirinya merengkuh tubuh pasrah itu untuk mendekat. Xiumin tidak bisa menolak atau Sehun akan marah seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali menyamar menjadi Minseok.

Tak lupa memberi lumatan lembut pada bibir rasa jeruk itu. Xiumin hanya bisa diam karena dia bukan seorang ahli.

Sebenarnya ciuman pertamanya telah hilang karena pekerjaan ini pada hari ini. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya mengikuti gadis-gadis di drama, yaitu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Semakin bertambahnya waktu. Xiumin tahu bagaimana jalannya permainan ini. Ia cukup mengikuti Sehun. Jika Sehun melumat bibirnya maka… maka ia harus melumat bibir tipis itu.

Dan ini lah dia. Xiumin melumat bibir itu seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh hatinya. Mengangkat pantatnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Lalu Xiumin merasakan Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat. Jadi, Xiumin menjambak rambut Sehun, dan menarik kepala itu mendalami ciuman mereka.

Sehun menyesap bibir bawah lelaki itu. Xiumin mengerang sebelum membuka mulutnya. Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Xiumin semakin mengerti. Ini artinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada benda tak bertulang itu.

Sedetik kemudian Xiumin menggesek lidahnya dengan lidah Sehun. Sehun tak mau kalah ia menghisap milik Xiumin dan membuat lelaki itu benar-benar meleleh.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu karena kehabisan napas. Sehun dapat melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang penuh dengan keringat dan warna merah. Manis? Ya mungkin. Atau lebih tepat jika disebut menggoda? Kalian harus ingat jika bibir Xiumin mengkilap dan sedikit lebih besar dari biasanya dan juga rambutnya yang tidak rapi.

Dalam hati Sehun ia ingin mencium lelaki di depannya itu lagi. Lebih lama lagi. Tapi telinganya telah mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

"Tuan muda makan malam sudah siap. Nyonya sudah menunggu di bawah," teriak salah satu ajudannya dari luar.

Hal ini membuat Sehun hanya bisa mendekat sedikit pada Xiumin. Lalu, membisikan kalimat, "bahkan perasaanku terlalu luas dan tidak dapat diungkapkan hanya dengan kata aku mencintai kamu,".

_Blush_. Wajah Xiumin semakin memerah. Tuhan demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini Oh Sehun benar-benar merusak detak jantunya. Dan sekarang Xiumin merasakan ada berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam tubuhnya. Bukan kah itu aneh.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian diikuti oleh Xiumin. Mereka berjalan bersama. Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap bibirnya ketika mereka hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Kau harus membersihkannya. Jika tidak umma akan tahu jika kau telah memberiku hidangan pembuka," bisiknya pada telinga kanan Xiumin. Membuat lelaki mungil itu semakin tidak terdeskripsikan.

"Kau yang memintanya!" seru Xiumin dengan tangan mengepalkan dan memukuli lengan Sehun.

"Dan kau memberikannya," sanggah Sehun dengan sebuah seringaian.

"_Yak_! _Yak_! Hentikan!" Xiumin semakin mempercepat tempo pukulannya "Kenapa kau menyebalkan, Oh Sehun?" lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Berniat untuk meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Xiumin dan nyonya Oh baru saja turun dari mobil BMW keluaran terbaru dengan warna hitam. Xiumin melihat ke sekeliling. Kediaman ini begitu asri. Sangat cocok dengan rumah mewah bergaya eropa di depan sana.

"Ini kediaman keluarga Anh," ujar nyonya Oh pada Xiumin.

"Wah… bagus sekali," timpal Xiumin. Lalu nyonya Oh merangkul Xiumin dan berjalan menuju rumah dengan warna putih mendominasi itu.

Seorang ajudan membuka pintu kayu itu setelah mereka mengetuknya.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Oh," sapa si ajudan sambil membungkuk. Sang nyonya Oh tersenyum.

"Di mana nyonya Anh?"

"Dia telah menunggu Anda di ruangannya, nyonya. Mari saya antarkan," kata si ajudan. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu lebih dalam lagi.

Xiumin menatap ini dan itu. Semua yang ada di rumah ini seperti film yang sering ia lihat. Perabotan kayu, guci-guci porselen dan lukisan.

"Nyonya… nyonya Oh sudah datang."

Wanita berbadan gembul itu berdiri dari duduknya ia berjalan menghampiri sang tamu.

"Apa ka- Minseok?!" air wajah wanita tua itu berubah menjadi kaget. Matanya melebar, dahinya mengkerut dan mulutnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sena-_ssi_! Siapa dia?" Xiumin tersenyum ramah. Wanita itu mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kenalkan ini karyawanku. Namanya Xiumin."

"_Annyeong_," lelaki itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Kenapa begitu mirip dengan Minseok?" suaranya terdengar serak. Wanita itu mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Xiumin. Lalu menangkupkan tangan keriputnya di wajah Xiumin.

Xiumin dapat melihat kedua mata bulat wanita itu yang memerah. Ia pasti mengingat anaknya yang telah meninggal, si Anh Minseok.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Mina-_ssi_."

Wanita itu memandang Xiumin lama. Sesekali ia merapikan rambut Xiumin yan terlihat tidak rapi di matanya.

"Eum… ngomong-ngomong kami ada suatu rencana berhubungan dengan Minseok dan Sehun. Kami butuh sedikit bantuanmu," kalimat nyonya Oh membuat wanita itu menoleh.

"Apa itu? Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Membaik?"

"Sedikit. Berkat Xiumin," wanita itu kembali menatap Xiumin.

"Benarkah?" Xiumin mengangguk kecil lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah…" wanita itu terpesona, "bagaimana caranya? Kau hebat sekali, nak Xiumin! Berbagai ahli telah kami kerahkan. Tapi, hasilnya nihil."

"Aku… aku berpura-pura menjadi anak anda, Minseok."

"Lalu kalian ke sini untuk meminta izin kepadaku? Bukankah begitu? Mengajakku ikut berpura-pura?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati. Sehun sudah kuanggap anak sendiri. Aku… aku sedih meihatnya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar terpukul dengan kepergian Minseok," wanita itu mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Semoga… kau bisa menyadarkannya, nak Xiumin. Kau juga kuanggap anak sendiri," tangisnya semakin deras. Dengan segera nyonya Oh memeluk wanita itu.

Di saat itu pula. Xiumin merindukan ibunya. Dadanya begitu sakit saat ia mengingat hal ini. _Ibu_.

Nyonya Anh memandang lelaki itu secara diam-diam. _Dia… kenapa sangat mirip dengan Minseok? Ini bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan, ada sesuatu di balik semua ini, aku yakin itu_, ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul 12 siang. Rumah sedang sepi karena umma dan Xiumin sedang pergi. Dengan kata lain Sehun sendirian di rumah. _Well_, ada beberapa ajudan juga.

Tapi tetap saja Sehun kesepian. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang berada di pojok sana. Jendela kaca super besar membuat sinar matahari mengisi ruangan itu.

Sehun dapat melihat tunas mulai muncul pada batang pohon di halaman. _Musim semi akan datang_. Batinnya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling tidak ada yang berubah. Sofa kuno berwarna abu-abu masih ada di tengah-tengah sana. Perapian ala eropa, dan juga benda ini… Sehun berjalan mendekati benda ini.

Ia mengelusnya. Ini sebuah piano klasik berwarna hitam. Letaknya masih sama dengan beberapa tahun silam. Ia teringat kenangan masa lalu itu lagi dan lagi. Sehun tersenyum. Lalu duduk di di kursi kecil di depan piano itu.

Menekan tuts berwarna hitam dan putih untuk merangkai sebuah nada. Lalu pemuda berbaju biru langit itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semua nada yang keluar dari piano tersebut.

Lagu itu… lagu _My valentine_ milik Jim brickman. Lagu kenangan mereka, Sehun dan Minseok.

_{{…_

Saat itu buliran salju putih jatuh dari langit. Membuat kota Seoul nampak putih. Seperti gula bubuk.

Cuaca yang dingin, ditambah salju menutupi jalanan kota membuat Sehun dan Minseok menunda kencan mereka dan mengantinya dengan duduk di depan perapian.

Badan mereka berdua terselimuti selimut tebal berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa dua cangkir teh hijau ada di genggaman tangan mereka. Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu nyaman milik Sehun.

"Huh! Pasti seru jika kita menyalakan kembang api di taman kota! Atau memakan _tteopokki_!" keluhnya dengan wajah bebek yang imut.

"Tapi, diluar sedang hujan salju, sayang," Sehun memberi penjelasan dengan tangan mengelus surai hitam lelaki itu.

"Iya, dan aku bosan duduk di perapian Sehun-_ah_!" Minseok menepis tangan itu dan juga menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sehun.

"Ayo main _game_! Atau apa pun yang tidak membuatku bosan," ajaknya dengan wajah merajuk yang menggemaskan.

"Ayo main _play station_, bagaimana ideku?"

"E-eum ayo!" Minseok bangun dari duduknya. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah utara.

"Ah ah tidak! Aku tidak mau main _play station_! Aku selalu kalah dan kau menertawakanku. Aku benci itu!"

"Lalu main apa? Hm?" Sehun mengikutinya. Lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan benda hitam berwarna piano.

"Kau bisa bermain piano, Sehun-_ah_?" Minseok duduk di depan piano itu. Lalu menatap tuts monokrom itu dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

Minseok menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar.

"Benarkah?" mata dan mulutnya membulat dengan lucu.

"Ayo coba tunjukan padaku Sehun-_ah_! Aku ingin lihat! Aku ingin lihat," tangan mungil itu menarik-narik baju Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Iya, iya sabar sebentar," dengan sabar Sehun duduk di dekatnya. Jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts-tuts tersebut secara indah.

"Wah wah keren!" Minseok memuji. Wajahnya sangat antusias.

"Kau tau lagu siapa yang sedang kumainkan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Minseok terdiam. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku tau! Aku tau! Ini _My valentine_ lagu favorit kita!" Sehun tersenyum senang.

"_You're still have my heart until the end of time_…," Minseok tersenyum.

"_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_…," lalu bersandar di bahu itu sekali lagi.

…_}}_

Senyuman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah rupawan itu. Hingga tidak terasa sebuah air jatuh dari mata sipitnya. Sehun menangis.

"Ini adalah hari ke empat. Kau akan meninggalkanku di hari ke delapan," permainan indah itu terhenti. Sehun menghapus air asin itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Kemudian menutup mata sipit itu.

_Kenapa aku begitu cengeng? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merelakanmu Minseok? Kenapa semakin lama rasaku semakin bertambah besar,_ tanyanya dalam hati seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

_I need you to stay_.

"Bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu tinggal di sini?" ia membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

_Aku akan melakukannya saat Minseok pulang_, batinnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kediaman keluarga Anh, nyonya Oh pergi untuk menemui rekan kerjanya. Sedangkan Xiumin kembali ke _apartment_-nya.

Ia merapikan sedikit kamar yang yang sempit itu. Kamudian duduk di atas ranjang. Menyentuh warna hijau dan menempelkan benda kotak itu pada tekinga kanannya.

Terdengar nada tut tut begitu lama sebelum terdengar suara lelaki paru baya mengatakan _"Halo, Xiumin?"_

"Ayah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

"_Tentang apa? Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayah," Xiumin menghela napas. Ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada ayahnya di waktu yang singkat ini.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang ibu."

"_Kenapa lagi? Kau memimpikannya?" _Xiumin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak, ayah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan wajah ibu. Kau sekalipun tidak menunjukan fotonya padaku. Bagaimana wajah ibu?"

"…" lihat? Benarkan apa kata Xiumin?

"Kumohon ayah… aku adalah seorang anak, wajar aku ingin tahu wajah ibu kandungku."

"_Oke, oke dengarkan ayah,"_ lelaki tua itu menghembuskan napas berat. _"Maaf karena ayah belum pernah menceritakan hal ini."_

Hening beberapa detik.

"_Wajah ibumu mirip denganmu."_

"Sekarang ia berada di mana?"

"_Ia telah meninggal,"_ jawab lelaki tua itu singkat.

"Kapan?"

"_Aku tidak tahu!"_

"Kau bohong!"

"_Aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana! Yang jelas dia tinggal bersama mantan suaminya yang dulu,"_ Xiumin dapat menangkap kemarahan pada kalimat itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan saudaraku? Saudara kandung ayah."

"_Xiumin, kau anak tunggal. Dulu ayah dan ibu berpisah karena ibumu berselingkuh dengan mantan suaminya. Hak asuhmu jatuh pada ayah."_

Sekarang suara ayahnya terdengar menyedihkan. Xiumin ikut sedih karena mendengarnya.

"_Ayah terlalu sakit hati dan pindah ke Beijing. Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu karena sesungguhnya ayah takut kau membenci ibumu. Membencinya yang lebih memilih mantan suaminya daripada dirimu. Darah dagingnya sendiri."_

"Maaf ayah," balasnya merasa bersalah karena menghidupkan luka lama pada ayahnya.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Ayah juga salah. Kau juga perlu tahu tentang ibumu."_

Lalu mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ayah?"

"_Ya?"_

"Boleh aku tahu alamat rumah nenek atau bibi?" Xiumin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingat saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Ayahnya pernah membawanya pulang untuk bertemu dengan saudara di Korea.

Lalu 3 tahun lalu ia tinggal di rumah bibi Jung -adik dari ayahnya-. Bibi Jung tidak memiliki anak jadi Xiumin menemaninya selama setahun.

Bibi Jung menangis tersedu-sedu saat Xiumin memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul. Xiumin menghela napas. Bahkan ia lupa alamat rumah bibi Jung. Dan ia terlalu bodoh untuk menanyakan hal ini pada bibi Jung.

"_Akun kukirim alamat rumah bibi Jung. Ia pindah ke Seoul beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia benar-benar ingin menemuimu. Tapi, nomor ponselmu berubah seperti dikejar rentenir."_

Xiumin tertawa.

"Maaf ayah. Ponselku hilang. Nomormu selalu tertulis di setiap bajuku."

"_Ayah sedang banyak pelanggan. Sana café mu pasti ramai."_

Dan telpon itu terputus. Satu menit kemudian sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Xiumin. Itu alamat bibi Jung dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun telah mununggunya di depan pintu. Dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan tajam. Oh oh jantungnya mulai berdetak tak menentu.

"Dari mana saja, Minseok-_ssi_?" tanya Sehun saat Xiumin telah berdiri di depannya.

Tatapan itu begitu menyeramkan. Pertanyaan itu pelan namun terdengar begitu marah.

"A-aku…," Xiumin tidak dapat menjawabnya. Lelaki itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Itu aku hanya… itu… Sehun-ah… maaf," jelasnya dengan terbata bata. Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya dengan tatapan intens yang terus menghadapnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sangat merindukanmu hm?" bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Xiumin. Demi Tuhan, bulu kuduk Xiumin berdiri karenanya. Pipinya terasa panas. Pasti benda kenyal itu berwarna kemerahan.

Tubuhnya terangkat. Pasti Sehun telah menggendongnya. Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua hal yang Sehun akan lakukan padanya.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama," tambahnya. Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Sehun tidak boleh seperti ini. Tujuannya adalah menyadarkannya bukan hal ini.

Sedetik kemudian badannya merasakan empuknya ranjang. Lalu Sehun yang mulai merayap menindihinya.

"Tapi aku tidak hidup di dunia ini. Aku akan pergi Sehun-_ah_."

Tatapan itu menajam. Tampak marah dan menakutkan. Tangannya yang dingin memegang erat pergelangan tangan Minseok sehingga ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membicarakan kepergianmu Minseok?"

"Ma-maaf Sehun-_ah_…," Xiumin mulai ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pergi lama-lama pada minggu ini. Ini waktuku untuk bersamamu, sayang. Setelah ini tidak ada lagi kau," Xiumin mendengar suara Sehun berubah menjadi parau.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit hukuman," katanya egois. Xiumin mulai merasakan napas Sehun di lehernya. Ia bergidik karena geli.

"Ja-jangan Sehun-ah…."

"Sudah terlambat, Minseokie," hidung itu telah mendarat di kulit mulus Xiumin. Menghirup aroma jeruk yang ada di leher jenjang itu.

"Ah… geli Sehun-ah...," Xiumin bergerak-gerak gelisah karena apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Maaf updatenya lama /.\ ini nulisnya kilat loh '-' maap kalo ada typo '-' don't forget to leave your review /.\ review kalian sangat berarti bagiku/?

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan berkenan meninggalkan review ^^

Di chapter kali ini aku mau balesin review ah ^3^ yang gak mau buang waktu bisa langsung skip '3' dan jangan lupa review! ^0^

**frozenxius**: Syukur kalo ada yang nunggu ff ini, aku jadi pengen salto juga pas tau kamu nungguin ff ini :" /salto/? Kita lihat nanti apa hubungan mereka berdua. Skinship yang gimana? ._. siapa tau dapat diwujudkan/? di chapter berikutnya. Kyaa~~ syukur deh /.\ makasih udah review ^^

**elfishminxiu**: kalo gak manis ditambahin gula aja wkwk /.\ iya ini udah lanjut /.\ makasih udah review ^3^

**deerbaozi**: iya kasihan. Dia gak bisa move on sih /.\ syukur deh kalo ditunggu /.\ makasih udah review ^^

**xhlm**: ini udah cepet belom? makasih udah review ^^

**nonabaozi**: iya sudah banget, salah satu problem xiuhun shipper. Syukur kalo suka /.\ kalo kepo baca terus ff ini kkk /modus/ makasih udah review ^3^

: yang bener? /.\ Syukur deh kalo menarik hatimu wkwk… ini udah cepet belom? Makasih udah review ^^

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**: iya kasihan banget si Sehun /.\ gak bisa mupon/? Gak papa alay gak haram kok wkwk yo makasih udah review ^3^

**RiiMagnae**: aku juga nggak tahu mau bales apa /.\ kok bisa encok /.\ buruan minum oskadon/? Wkwk sip makasih ^^ ini udah cepet belom? Makasih udah review ^3^

**LuBaekShipper**: bisa jadi wkwk Minseok membelah diri kaya bakteri/? Wkwk xD kalo mau tahu baca terus ff ini kkk /modus/ kita lihat nanti apa hubungan mereka berdua /wink/ makasih udah review ^3^

**Guest**: syukur deh kalo penasaran /.\ oke tunggu lanjutannya ya kita lihat nanti apa hubungan mereka berdua /wink/ makasih udah review ^3^

HamsterXiumin: aku gak tau beb T.T iya emang beneran masa bohongan hiks/? T.T ya ya bisa jadi kaya gitu xD oke mkasih udah nunggu maap lamaupdate

XM: halo yang/? Iya gak papa yang penting ntar review/? '-' ah ah yang bener? sini sini aku lapin yang/? /gak iya ini udah dipost ya '-' makasih udah review

Fayfier: yang bener? ;-; iya ini udah lanjut yang /? ;-; mkasih udah ripiu ;-;

Initial D 0326: waw benarkah? iya ini udh disambung '-' harus bisa luluh /? Makasih udah ripiu

Clouds1709: mereka… lihat di chapter berikutnya xD wkwk makasih udah ripiu yang/?

shiningxiu: kalo otaknya gak berek\s ke tong fan aja yang /? '-' sekarang ngerti? '-' iya iya benar bis jadi /? '0' aha ah beneran? aku juga degdegan nulisnya

mungkin mungkin '-' ini udah update maap lama salam dua jari ah -0- mkasih udah ripiu yang '-'

AQuariisBlue: hidup memang se[erti itu yang /? '-' iya iya mungkin saja '-' makasih udah ripiu yang /? '-'

sureaLive: saya juga suka iya udah dilnjut ini '-' makasih udah ripiu yang '-'

Windboo: amin main Xiumin harus bisa merubah Sehun '-' aduh aduh / gak juga biasa aja iya ini dilnjut yang '-' maap ya lama /.\ makasih udah ripiu

AngAng13: iya Sehun sangat terpukul u.u ini udah updte maaf lama '-' nakasih udh ripiu yang '-'

Rheirin: yang bener yang? ;-; nih aku kasih tisu ;-; /kasih tisu/ syukur kalo pada penasaran /.\ iya ini udah update ;-; mkasih udah ripiu yang '-'

Kapel: iya '-' ini pairing paling susah momennya hiks ;-; hehe makasih ya yang :3 oke makasih udah ripiu '-'

thedolphinduck: iya mungkin saja itu mamahnya si umin/? '-' ini udah update yang '-' makasih ya udah ripiu ^^

oke, don't forget your review yang '-'

salam hangat ceker Jongin '-'


	5. Chapter 5: Stop

**Futago**

**A story about Minseok, and Sehun**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, alur maju mundur, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _**{{…**_tanda itu artinya _flashback_ _**…}}**_artinya _flashback end_. Di cerita ini seluruh cast sebaya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Sehun telah mununggunya di depan pintu. Dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan tajam. Oh oh jantungnya mulai berdetak tak menentu.

"Dari mana saja, Minseok-_ssi_?" tanya Sehun saat Xiumin telah berdiri di depannya.

Tatapan itu begitu menyeramkan. Pertanyaan itu pelan namun terdengar begitu marah.

"A-aku…," Xiumin tidak dapat menjawabnya. Lelaki itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Itu aku hanya… itu… Sehun-_ah_… maaf," jelasnya dengan terbata bata. Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya dengan tatapan intens yang terus menghadapnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sangat merindukanmu hm?" bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Xiumin. Demi Tuhan, bulu kuduk Xiumin berdiri karenanya. Pipinya terasa panas. Pasti benda kenyal itu berwarna kemerahan.

Tubuhnya terangkat. Pasti Sehun telah menggendongnya. Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua hal yang Sehun akan lakukan padanya.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama," tambahnya. Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Sehun tidak boleh seperti ini. Tujuannya adalah menyadarkannya bukan hal ini.

Sedetik kemudian badannya merasakan empuknya ranjang. Lalu Sehun yang mulai merayap menindihinya.

"Tapi aku tidak hidup di dunia ini. Aku akan pergi Sehun-_ah_."

Tatapan itu menajam. Tampak marah dan menakutkan. Tangannya yang dingin memegang erat pergelangan tangan Minseok sehingga ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membicarakan kepergianmu Minseok?"

"Ma-maaf Sehun-_ah_…," Xiumin mulai ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pergi lama-lama pada minggu ini. Ini waktuku untuk bersamamu, sayang. Setelah ini tidak ada lagi kau," Xiumin mendengar suara Sehun berubah menjadi parau.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit hukuman," katanya egois. Xiumin mulai merasakan napas Sehun di lehernya. Ia bergidik karena geli.

"Ja-jangan Sehun-ah…."

"Sudah terlambat, Minseokie," hidung itu telah mendarat di kulit mulus Xiumin. Menghirup aroma jeruk yang ada di leher jenjang itu.

"Ah… geli Sehun-ah...," Xiumin bergerak-gerak gelisah karena apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

.

Chapter 5

.

"_Emhh_… Sehun kumohon… jangan… _nggh_…," pintanya terpotong-potong seraya menggerakkan kakinya tak nyaman. Tapi Sehun tak menuruti perintah itu. Ia justru semakin bersemangat memberi hukuman kepada Xiumin.

Lelaki kurus itu menjilati leher Xiumin haus. Setelah itu ia juga menghisap dan mengigit kecil bagian sensitif tersebut. Membuat Xiumin bergelinjang dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Sshehun… _nggh_… kumohon _nh_…."

Telinga Sehun suka bagaimana cara Xiumin menyebut namanya. Begitu menggairahkan. Tanpa ragu Sehun menghisap leher Xiumin. Sehingga membentuk bercak merah di sana.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Ia meleleh sejujurnya. Lelaki yang sekarang berwajah merah itu ingin lebih. Tetapi, mereka tidak boleh seperti ini. Tujuan Xiumin menyamar menjadi Minseok, bukan untuk membuat Sehun berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Shehun… _ngh_… hentikan! Hentikan!" jadi ia menendang-nendang udara. Berharap tendangannya mengenai Sehun dan mengehentikan semua ini.

Sehun termasuk ahli. Dengan segera ia menduduki paha Xiumin. Membuat kaki pria di bawahnya itu tak bergerak dan justru menganga lebar. Usaha Xiumin gagal. Ia benar-benar tak dapat berkutik. Terbukti sekarang Sehun menggesekkan pangkal pahanya yang menonjol ke tonjolan milik Xiumin.

Akibatnya celana Xiumin terasa semakin sesak. Ia lemas. Tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain pasrah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak mendesah nikmat. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Ditambah suhu kamar yang mulai memanas.

Sehun merasa sepi karena Xiumin tidak mendesah. Jadi lelaki kurus itu memindahkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin. Memasukkan telinga mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menggelitikinya dengan lidah.

"Mendesahlah sayang," darah Xiumin berdesir akibat bisikkannya. Xiumin memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak… _ngh_ hentikan Sehun-_ahh_… _mhh_," perintahnya diselingi dengan desahan karena Sehun kembali menciuminya. Menciumi rahangnya, lalu pipinya, wajahnya, hingga pada akhirnya ke bibir merah muda itu.

Melumatnya dengan tidak sabaran. Menyesap, mengigit, menjilat, Sehun melakukan semua hal yang ia bisa dengan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin. Menyebabkan lelaki yang dicium terlena.

Terbukti dari bagaimana Xiumin melengkuh saat Sehun mengigit bibirnya. "_Nhh ah_."

Lalu, bagaimana Xiumin meladeni permainan bibir Sehun. Melumat, bertarung lidah dengan Sehun, dan lain sebagainya.

Belum lagi matanya yang terpejam tanda ia menikmati permainan ini. Kemudian tangan mungilnya yang mulai bergelung di leher Sehun. Menarik lelaki tampan itu untuk semakin dalam menciumnya.

Ini seperti surat izin bagi Sehun. Lelaki di bawahnya itu telah setuju dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Atau bisa disebut apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Karena sekarang Xiumin tak lagi terdiam pasrah sambil menahan desahannya.

Berkali-kali mereka memiringkan kepala mencari posisi yang membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedetik kemudian Sehun mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas dada Xiumin dari luar.

"_Eunghh_," terdengar lengkuhan Xiumin di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Menyebabkan Sehun ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Jadi ia membuka kemeja biru kehijauan itu dengan tidak sabaran. Lalu menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam sana. Memilin tonjolan kecil di dada Xiumin. Menarik dan menenggelamkannya secara cepat.

Xiumin melayang. Ia semakin meleleh dan melemas. Tapi ia harus sadar. Mereka tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini tidak boleh semakin menjauh.

Maka dari itu Xiumin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Alih-alih ingin mengambil oksigen. Ia melihat wajah tampan itu di atasnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan menunggu. Tetesan keringat membuat lelaki itu terlihat _sexy_. Xiumin mulai kesusahan mengambil napas. Pipinya semakin bersemu merah.s

Sehun tidak sabar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ingin mencium Xiumin lagi. dengan cekatan Xiumin mendorong wajah tampan itu untuk menjauh. Tetapi, Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang mudah putus asa. Ia mendekat lagi dengan energi ekstra.

Xiumin mendudukan dirinya. "Sehun! Kita tidak boleh seperti ini!" bentaknya sambil mendorong bahu Sehun kuat. Membuat lelaki kurus itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Lelaki itu kembali menaiki Xiumin. Xiumin membuang mukanya ke kanan. Ia takut melihat wajah itu… tatapan itu….

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Diam!" Sehun mendorong bahu sempit itu dan hendak mencium lelaki _chubby_ itu. Reflek Xiumin menampar pipi kiri Sehun.

Pipi Sehun memerah. Ia menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tajam lagi. sedangkan Xiumin sendiri memejamkan matanya karena takut.

"Maaf… maaf Sehun…," ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang baru saja menampar pipi Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Xiumin. Xiumin membuka matanya karena terkejut. Tidak ada jawaban. Mereka berdua diam dengan napas tidak teratur.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian. Entah keberanian dari mana, Xiumin mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sehun. Yang tertampar maupun tidak. Tangan mungil itu mengarahkan Sehun untuk menatapnya.

Dan benar, mata sipit itu menatapnya. Namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Sehun aku sudah tidak hidup di dunia ini," jelas Xiumin.

"Aku tahu itu," Sehun menjawab.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal ini dan akan melakukan hal itu padaku?" Xiumin mengelus pipi kiri Sehun yang berwarna kemerahan. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Lalu dengan pelan ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Xiumin.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin kau pergi sayang," suara itu terdengar menyedihkan pada telinga Xiumin.

"Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Maka dari itu ayo kita lakukan itu sebelum kau pergi. Selagi kau ada di sini Minseok… ini sudah hari ke empat. Pada hari kedelapan, tidak ada kau. Tidak ada kita," Sehun membuka matanya. Sedikit menjauhkan kening mereka dan menatap Xiumin penuh kasih sayang. Memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa…," cicit Xiumin hampir tak terdengar.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tatapan Sehun kembali menajam, "Kau hanya perlu berbaring di bawahku, lalu mendesahkan namaku dan aku akan memasukan milikku pada lubangmu. Menggerakkannya sampai kita puas."

"Bukan kita. Tapi kau. Hanya kau Oh Sehun. Itu tak semudah yang kau katakan," Xiumin menyentuh dada Sehun, "Di sini. Perasaanmu padaku tidak akan luntur jika kau melakukan hal itu."

"Semakin bertambah…," gumam Sehun. Xiumin tersenyum dan menimpali dengan kata "benar".

"Apa milikmu juga?" Xiumin memberi anggukan dan itu artinya iya. Jika Sehun 'memperkosanya' maka pesuruh itu akan semakin jatuh cinta pada tuannya sendiri.

"Kalau memang bertambah kenapa kau tidak tinggal?"

"Sehun apakah kau masih belum mengerti?" mereka bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Xiumin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku bisa tapi itu hanya seminggu."

"Memintalah Tuhan untuk tinggal… kumohon sayang…," lelaki itu memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat posesif.

"Minseok… apa jadinya aku tanpamu? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," suara memelas itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Xiumin tidak boleh terlena.

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, Sehun. Kau hanya tidak mau hidup tanpaku. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," Xiumin mengelus punggung lebar itu.

"Kau harus bersyukur Tuhan masih mengizinkanku menemuimu di sini. Ya… meskipun hanya seminggu. Jangan meminta terlalu banyak, sayang."

Sehun tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ia terdiam sambil memeluk Xiumin erat. "Jangan egois… ayo lepaskan. Sepertinya ibu telah menunggu di bawah," Xiumin mengelus kepala Sehun sebelum sang empu melepaskan pelukan.

Sehun terduduk dan masih menatapnya. Xiumin menangkupkan pipi Sehun. "Lagipula kita belum menikah sayang," Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menyimak segala suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Xiumin.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan seks sebelum menikah," Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Xiumin.

_Apa Minseok tidak salah?_

"Hiduplah dengan baik tanpa diriku," sarannya sebelum mengecup bibir tipis memabukkan itu. Xiumin tersenyum, "Aku menyayangimu," ungkapnya jujur.

Sehun masih terdiam tidak percaya. Ia bingung dengan realita yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sementara Xiumin telah beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Tentunya dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi.

Sehun masih ingat. Masih sangat ingat. Lelaki muda itu yakin itu bukanlah imajinasinya. Ini mereka lakukan saat sebelum foto pre-wedd. Sebelum Minseok meninggal. Yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa sekarang Minseok mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Dengan kata lain, Sehun telah melakukan hubungan suamin istri dengan Minseok lebih dari sekali. Tapi, semua hal yang mereka lakukan tadi, seperti yang pertama kali Minseok lakukan.

Sehun heran.

"Apa Minseok lupa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin," gumamnya sambil menatap keluar. Menatap lelaki gembul yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

.

.

.

Malam itu. Sekitar pukul 2 AM. Xiumin duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamar Sehun. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

Matanya terpejam. Ia mengelus lehernya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak merah. Pipinya bersemu bersamaan dengan itu.

Apa ini bisa disebut gagal? Xiumin memang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui oleh Sehun. Akan tetapi… keadaan Sehun tidak juga membaik. Rasa cinta lelaki itu pada sang tunangan tidak pernah pudar.

Xiumin menghela napas. Bahkan, sekarang ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Terlebih saat Xiumin berada di dekat Sehun. Rasanya antara sakit dan bahagia. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Menunduk untuk memandang buku _diary_ di pangkuannya. Mengelus _cover_-nya untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Aku harus melanjutkan membaca buku ini," gumamnya sebelum membuka buku itu dan membaca halaman lanjutan.

.

**2013 04 15**

Aku masih menulis buku ini. Keluargaku dan keluargamu sangat aneh. Kemarin adalah hari pernikahan kita. Tapi, mengapa mereka hanya berdiam diri di rumah? Aku sudah memakai _tuxedo_ putihku. Mereka memujiku tampan dan menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan '_mau kemana? Ada acara apa?_'. Tidakkah mereka gila? Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa hari itu adalah hari pernikahan kita. Ibuku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dan, satu hal yang tak kuketahui sampai sekarang. Keberadaanmu.

Kau ada di mana, Anh Minseok?

. 

_**{{…**_

Pagi ini Sehun bangun dengan senyum yang mengembang. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 183 cm itu telah berdiri di depan kaca. Pemuda itu sedang mengamati tubuhnya yang telah dibalut dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih. Benar-benar tampan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampirinya karena penasaran.

"Sehun-_ah_?" panggil wanita itu. Sehun memutar badannya menghadap wanita itu.

"Iya, bu?" wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sehun itu berjalan mendekati anaknya. Membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu milik pemuda itu.

"Anak ibu tampan sekali. Ada acara apa?" Sehun tidak memberinya sebuah jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab hum? Kau mau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan ibu?"

"Ini hari pernikahanku dengan Minseok, bu. Apa Ibu lupa?" nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih.

"Kalian aneh…. Kenapa ibu memakai baju hitam? Memangnya ada upacara kematian? Kumohon, bu… ini hari pernikahanku dengan Minseok. Jangan memakai baju hitam, oke?"

"Ibu harus memberitahumu bagaimana lagi, nak?" setetes air turun dari mata kecil nyonya Oh. Sehun memeluk ibunya yang sudah tua itu.

"Ibu… jangan sedih. Setelah aku menikah, aku pasti akan sering ke sini. Aku tidak akan melupakan ibu, mengerti?"

Sepertinya Sehun salah pengertian akan air yang jatuh dari mata ibunya.

.

.

Jam di tangan Sehun menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Pemuda itu telah sampai di gereja tempat ia dan Minseok akan menikah. Tapi, setelah mengelilingi gereja ini Sehun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan adanya pesta di tempat ini.

Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Satu jam lagi dia akan menikah dengan sang pujaan hatil. Tapi… kenapa seperti ini? Akhirnya Sehun menemui staff gereja. Menanyakan perihal pernikahan yanag telah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi, nyonya Oh alias ibu anda sendiri yang membatalkan pernikahan ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu," Sehun tertawa.

_Ulah ibu lagi_. Dengan cepat ia menelpon ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo_, Sehun-_ah_?"_ Sehun dapat mendengar suara ibunya di seberang sana.

"Ibu kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Minseok?"

"_Sehun…,"_ panggilnya. Selang sedetik kemudian Sehun dapat mendengarkan isakan dari mulut ibunya.

"Ibu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir.

"_Datanglah ke rumah Minseok… hari ini ada upacara untuk memperingati kematiannya…. Minseok telah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu, nak,"_ titahnya dengan suara parau. Sehun mendengus.

"Hentikan lelucon ini, bu!"

"_Datanglah ke sini dan buktikan. Ibu lelah memberitahumu…."_

Sehun mendengar nada tut dari ponselnya. Ibunya memutuskan obrolan mereka.

.

Hari telah memasuki siang. Tapi Sehun masih setia duduk di bangku kayu itu. Beberapa pengurus gereja menanyai tujuannya. Lalu mereka pergi dengan kening berkerut. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban dari Sehun.

Sakunya bergetar. Ia memutar bula matanya. Ini pasti ibu, asumsinya dalam hati. Dengan malas Sehun mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut. Kim Jongin _calling_ adalah hal yang ia tangkap dari layarnya. Sehun mengangkatnya dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanan.

"Kau masih ada di gereja?" tanya si penelpon _to the point_. Tipikal seorang Jongin, sahabatnya.

"Tentu, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku, Jongin. Tapi tak ada satu keluarga atau kerabat di sini, termasuk kau," Sehun menghela napas, "Bahkan calonku pun tak kunjung datang."

"Aku ada di depan gereja," lalu terdengar suara mobil berhenti. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan keluar. Melihat apakah itu adalah mobil Jongin.

"Sehun, kau harus pulang."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?" terdengar suara helaan napas. Lalu terdengar nada tut pada obrolan mereka. obrolan mereka telah terputus. Jongin telah ada di depannya.

"Ayo pulang! Bibi Oh mencarimu…."

"Aku mau menikah. Aku sedang menunggu Minseok," ujarnya keras kepala seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki gereja.

"Minseok ada di rumah. Ayo pulang," dusta Jongin dengan tangan kanan yang menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku? Kenapa semua orang seakan tak bersahabat denganku?" marah Sehun. Jongin membuka pintu mobil. Lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Kau itu keras kepala," Jongin mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Menginjak gas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kami semua."

"Tentang apa? Lebih cepat lagi. Aku tidak sabar bertemu Minseok," lelaki kurus itu menyandarkan punggungnya. Melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya sedetik kemudian.

"Tentang kematian Minseok, apalagi?"

"Lelucon itu lagi. haha…," Sehun menggapinya dengan senyuman miris.

"Ini bukan lelucon Sehun. Kau mau bukti?"

"Memangnya kau bisa membuktikannya?" Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu saja," lelaki itu melepas _seat belt_-nya. Kau bisa menyebut Jongin seorang pembalap. Karena sekarang mereka telah sampai di rumah Minseok.

Sehun dan Jongin turun dari mobil putih susu itu. Dapat dilihat berpuluh-puluh rangkaian bunga terpajang di dekat rumah Minseok. Banyak orang memasuki kediaman nyonya Anh tersebut.

Sehun heran. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Kerutan muncul di keningnya.

"Ada acara apa ini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Mereka masih terus berjalan. Melewati banyak orang. Tak sedikit orang yang menatap Sehun. _Sehun yang aneh._

"Upacara kematian Minseok. Kau lupa?" jawab Jongin setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka telah memasuki rumah besar Minseok.

"Sehun! Ternyata kau mau datang ke sini," ujar ibunya seraya menghapus jarak di antara mereka. "Terima kasih Jongin-_ah_," ucapnya saat ia telah berada di depan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kalian sangat serius sekali menggarap lelucon ini," puji Sehun sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Ini bukan lelucon bodoh!" Jongin menanggapi dengan nada marah.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu padaku hah?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"kau sendiri kenapa kau tidak percaya jika Minseok telah meninggal?" Jongin menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "Jangan berpikir kami membohongimu, gila!"

Kedua tangan Jongin mulai mencengkram kerah baju Sehun. Sehun hanya menyeringai senang.

"Jika Minseok memang mati," Sehun memberi jeda beberapa detik, "bunuh saja aku. Aku benar-benar gila tanpanya," sedetik kemudian Sehun tertawa. Tertawa begitu parau. Menyedihkan. Aliran sungai terbentuk dari matanya sejak ia tertawa.

"Bunuh aku Jongin! bunuh…," pintanya dengan suara yang amat sangat menyedihkan.

…_**}}**_

.

Xiumin menutup buku itu. Lalu menghela napas panjang. Menyamankan punggungnya pada kursi coklat itu. Matanya tertuju pada langit malam yang berbintang.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada bintang-bintang yang berkelip dengan indah. Tak lama Xiumin menguap. Tanda ia telah diserang oleh kantuk.

Tangan kanannya menarik selimut berwarna _soft green_ yang sengaja ia bawa ke sini.

"Minseok… maaf, aku tidak ada niat sama sekali merebut Sehun darimu," jari kurus Xiumin mulai bermain dengan bintang-bintang. Ia menghubungkan bintang yang paling terang dengan bintang lainnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Minseok. Tentang Sehun…. Kumohon…," Xiumin menguap untuk kedua kalinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian matanya menutup karena kalah dengan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerang. Tanpa Xiumin sadari, sedari tadi lelaki di belakangnya tidaklah tidur.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

Sehun meraih dompet berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya iseng. Tapi, dalam hati Sehun berharap ketika ia membukanya ia akan menemukan gambar dirinya. Bibir tipis Sehun membentuk lengkungan ke atas karena itu.

Terdengar suara aliran air. Sepertinya sang pemilik sedang mandi. Mengingat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara berkebun.

Dengan posisi duduk Sehun membuka dompet kulit itu. Hawa kecewa menyelimuti dirinya. Tak ada fotonya di dalam sana. Di sana hanya ada foto seorang bocah SMA berpipi gembul dan pria kurus berusia kepala 4.

Sehun tahu dan yakin bahwa bocah ini adalah tunangannya, Minseok. Disebabkan wajah mereka yang mirip. Tapi… Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mencari gambar wajah yang hampir sama dengan wajah pria tua ini.

"Mirip Minseok…," asumsinya dengan volume pelan.

Ia hanya menemukan wajah Minseok. Pria tua ini sedikit mirip Minseok. Namun, dalam ingatan Sehun, ayah Minseok tidaklah kurus dan berambut lurus tipis seperti ini.

_Tapi ini bukan ayah Minseok_. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk berpikir.

Sehun masih ingat figur ayah Minseok. Pria tua itu berambut putih, dan sedikit botak, tubuhnya gemuk membuat tubuh itu nampak pendek, matanya sipit seperti orang korea kebanyakan. Bukan seperti pria ini.

Sehun mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"SMA… ini pasti guru SMA Minseok!" simpulnya dengan senyuman. "Ternyata aku jenius juga."

Tapi beberapa sekon kemudain senyuman itu pudar. Senyuman itu tergantikan dengan kerutan di kening.

"Tapi… guru apa? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya? Minseok satu sekolah denganku. Almaternya berwarna kuning…," Sehun memperhatikan foto itu lagi. "Bukan biru tua."

"Ck ah! Masa bodoh! Mungkin ini karena efek termakan usia jadi warnanya berganti," lelaki kurus itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak mengembalikan lembaran tersebut pada tempatnya semula.

Lagi-lagi tangan isengnya mengambil sebuah benda. Benda dari dalam dompet itu. Benda itu adalah _ID card_. Tidak ada maksud lain. Hanya iseng. Tidak ada hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum setelah melihat wajah cantik pada kartu itu. Lalu dengan kurang kerjaan ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan memotret kartu tersebut. Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil karena hal kurang kerjaan yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa Sehun sadari sang empu telah menyelesaikan acara membersihkan badannya. Lelaki basah itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan Sehun dan semakin menyadari apa yang Sehun perbuat.

"Sehun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya mencoba meredam nada tingginya.

Sehun terkejut dan cepat-cepat memasukkan kartu itu pada dompet Xiumin. Menyegir tak berdosa dan menyakukan ponselnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Kau sudah selesai mandi hm?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Xiumin.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Xiumin sambil menatap lelaki yang telah ada di depannya.

Sehun sendiri juga sedang menatap Xiumin. Meneliti tubuh basah itu dari atas ke bawah lebih dari sekali. Handuk berwarna biru muda melingkari tubuh mulus itu. Rambutnya basah dan masih mengucurkan air. Lalu bibirnya yang merah merekah.

Jujur saja Sehun tergoda. Dalam keadaan biasa saja Sehun dapat tergoda apalagi keadaan seperti ini? Tanpa ia sadari kakinya membawa Sehun semakin dekat dengan pemilik tubuh menggoda itu. Lalu dengan naluri lelaki, tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Xiumin.

"Se-sehun apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Xiumin mulai ketakutan. Ia baru sadar betapa bodohnya dia. Keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelar handuk.

"Aku ingin mengecek apakah kau benar-benar telah mandi atau tidak," lagi-lagi ia merasakan napas Sehun dilehernya. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang Sehun. Namun, hasilnya adalah nihil.

"Sehun kumohon jangan!" perintahnya pelan. Xiumin tidak mau nyonya Oh tau.

Tapi Sehun sungguhlah sangat amat keras kepala. Ia menempelkan indra penciumannya di leher jenjang Xiumin. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari leher yang penuh dengan bercak ungu. Bercak yang ia buat kemarin.

"_Eungh_… jangan Sehun…," Xiumin memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin mendesah seperti kemarin. Ia membuat Sehun semakin menjadi jadi.

"Wangi," puji Sehun dengan cara berbisik di telinga Xiumin. Xiumin melipat lehernya karena geli.

"Hentikan Sehun! Hentikan kumohon!" matanya masih terpejam. Kepala Sehun memang semakin menjauh. Tapi tidak dengan tangannya.

Tangan itu beralih ke pantat sintal milik Xiumin yang masih terbungkus handuk. Meremas bagian kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Benar saja benda ini memang kenyal. Sama seperti saat dulu Sehun memegangnya.

"Sehun… _nh_… kumohon hentikan _mh_…," pinta Xiumin sambil memejamkan matanya dan menahan desahan. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah. Dan menurut Sehun itu sangat menggoda.

Lelaki berkulit putih susu itu memijatnya lebih brutal. Xiumin antara ingin berhenti dan lanjut. Di hatinya yang paling dalam jika ia tidak sedang menyamar menjadi Minseok sih ia mau mau saja.

Oleh karena itu Xiumin ingin menghindari tangan pervert itu. Lelaki chubby itu memajukan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sebenarnya berniat menghindari, sungguh. Namun naasnya usaha Xiumin gagal.

Pangkal pahanya bertemu dengan pangkal paha Sehun yang mengeras karena hal itu. Dan justru membuat Sehun semakin 'bangun'.

Sehun menyibakan kain tebal bernama handuk itu. Menyentuh properti kenyal itu tanpa penghalang apa pun. Tangan Sehun menangkap rasa lembut, halus, kenyal dan berisi. Membuat tangannya reflek meremas daging itu lebih lebih dan lebih.

Xiumin hanya dapat mengerang mengatakan tidak dengan tangan yang mendorong-dorong dada Sehun. Jangan lupakan posisi menempelnya dengan tubuh kurus Sehun. Celana Sehun benar-benar sesak.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sehun kembali mendekati leher Xiumin. Lalu menciuminya dengan cara tidak sabaran.

Lutut Xiumin terasa lemas. Lelaki pendek itu ingin ambruk saat itu juga. Ia mengigit baju Sehun supaya desahan tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Sedangkan otaknya berpikir bagaimana cara supaya mereka dapat berhenti.

Tapi cara tersebut tidak kunjung datang. Begitu susah didapatkan. Padahal badan segarnya sudah ditumbuhi oleh keringat. Entahlah Xiumin merasa suhu ruangan terasa begitu panas. Xiumin melepaskan gigitannya pada baju Sehun.

"_Nh_- Sehun hentikan! _Eungh_- atau aku akan pergi _nh_- sekarang juga _mhh_-," ancamnya tepat di telinga Sehun. Tidak berniat untuk menggoda tapi posisi mereka membuat hal ini terjadi.

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari pantat mulus nan sintal itu. Kepalanya juga mulai menjauhi area sensitif milik Xiumin. Ajaib. _Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?_

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus ingat perjanjian yang kau sepakati dulu!"

"Iya, maka dari itu jangan seperti tadi," Xiumin memberanikan untuk menatap wajah rupawan itu. Glup. Xiumin dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Sehun dengan wajah penuh dengan peluh. Bibir tipis yang membengkak. Kemudian entah kenapa rambutnya acak-acakkan. Menambah kesan tampan pada wajah lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah meninggal Sehun. Kau harus ingat itu. Menger-"

Klek. Terdengar suara pintu.

"Sehun-_ah_, Xiumin ayo tu- astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" nyonya Oh terbelalak dan hampir berteriak karena pemandangan yang ia saksikan.

Anaknya sedang bersama si karyawan. Dengan jarak yang tidak ada. Muka mereka merah. Rambutnya pun acak-acakkan. Dan satu lagi, handuk Xiumin sedikit tersibak. Membuat pantat mulusnya terekspos dengan indah.

Sehun dan Xiumin sama-sama terbelalaknya. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana. Sehun dengan Minseok memang hampir sering ngeseks. Tapi orang tua mereka tidak tahu. Dan ini… oh tidak! Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Xiumin?

Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Keringat menetes dari tubuhnya lagi.

_Maafkan aku, nyonya Oh…_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: ngahahaha ;; maapkan daku duhai readers tersayang ;; epep ini kok jadi ngeres ya lama lama ;; maap buat yang pengen chapter 5 HunMin NC, permintaan kalian belum dapat terwujud dulu ;; maaaaaaap yaaaaaa /peyukin/?

Tapi janji ntar berubah jadi rated M ;V aokaokaok

Oke yang '0' kali ini mau balesin ripiu dari dirimu lagi '0' yoiyoiyoi yang gak suka bisa skip dan ngeripiu/?

Jangan lupa ripiu yang '0')/

ega. : iya updatenya lama ya? TTTT maap yang TTTT iya nyerempet nyerempet dikitlah /? ._. /watados/? Makasih udah ripiu yang ^0^

Kim XiuXiu Hunnie: wkwk maklumlah Xiumin kan ngangenin :V wkwk gimana rasanya ditbcin pas adegan gitu? :V ok mkasih udah ripiu yanq ^0^

Initial D 0326: ini NC gak? Gak ya? cuman nyerempet :"V masih ragu bikin yang NC :'V

Mikikaminhae: makasih aku juga suka kamu /? xD iy ini udah dilanjut ^^

: gak tu Sehun ngapin ya? ._. aaaaah ini lama ya? TTTT

feyy: wkwk greget gak? XD maap updatenya lama TTTT

meCa: iya! Tinggal dikit lagi! ^0^ wkwk tenang aj ff ini bakl dilanjut apa pun yng terjdi :3 mp updte lamaaaaaaaaa TTTt

AQuariisBlue: wah kerem bisa mencium adegan yang gak gak xD iyalah TTTT sipa yang tahan sama pesona Sehun TTTT maap update lamaaaaaaaaa

sungMINseok: oh ya? :3 iya emang sih xD iyaaa aku usahain tapi tetep aja lama update TTTT

thedolphinduck: Sehun gak ngapa ngpain , cuman grepe doang kok yang/? Aku juga penasaran ._. tunggu sampe tamat ya ._.

: ke mana aja kamu nak? aku juga suka banget TTTT iya gak papa, yang penting ripiu :3 iya, takdir memang jahat, sejahat author/? Enggak tahu ._. coba tanya Xiumin sam Minseok /gak ._. ini nc rape gak? TTT \T hot gak? Gak ya? Belom jago bikin yang hot TTTT ok ini udah update yang! ^^

Windboo: wkwk ini udah NC belum sih? :3 nggep aja NC ya xD /ngaco/? Aduh tercinta, jadi malu :3 ini udah cepet kah? Maap ya gak bisa lebih cepet TTTT

Elfishminxiu: iya kahirnya TTTT ngelakuin gak y? -3- rahasia ah :3 maap updatenya lamaaaaaa TTTT makasih udah ripiu yang

Frozenxius: ini udah nc belom? Anggep aja udah ya xD yang full NC besok /? Aja TTTT liat aja ntar beb '-' kek gimana? ;;A;; maap jangan nodai Sehun karena epep ini update lama TTTT

XM: duh makasih ya TTTT gak tau tanya aja sama si Sehun TTTT iya makasih udah ripiu yang ^^

Deerbaozi: gak diapa-apain kok, cuman digrepe doang xD iya maap update lama TTTT sibuk/? xD semoga firasat kamu benar yang '-' iya ini udah diupdte :* :*:* makasih udah ripiu yang ^^

Guest: oh ya? Makasih y TTTT iy dia malang hidupnya TTTT harus sadar! '0' makasihudah ripiu yang ^^

Xhlm: maap gak bisa update cepet TTTT makasihudah ripiu yang ^^

FbMinMIn: INI UDAH LANJUT TTTT MAAP LAMA TTTT INI NC GAK SIH? ._. GAK YA RAPE DOANG ._. MUNGKIN CHAPTER DEPN ._. MAAP Y ._. makasihudah ripiu yang ^^

HamsterXiumin: syukur kalo kamu suka TTTT wkwk da je;as ada :3 harus ada NC pokoknya/? Iya ityulah masalahnya '-' kasihan Xiumin, dia batin sebenernya ._. makasihudah ripiu yang ^^

Guest: masa? Tau ih Sehun ntr bisa diabetes kan/? Ini lama gak? Maap kalo lama TTTT makasihudah ripiu yang ^^

Genieaaa: iya lama ya updatenya -3- mau kuda2an/? Iya makasihudah ripiu yang ^^

oke, don't forget your review yang '-'

salam hangat ceker Jongin '-'


End file.
